Masters of Evil
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Tai and the other DD have become corrupted by their own power, turning evil. Now Davis & Co. must save the Digital World before the first DD enslave it! Project AM? Jun? R&R! DONE!
1. Dark Reign

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Well, here the long-awaited fic that everyone wants to find out about. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to see a story like THIS?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Reign  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, look," Hikari Kamiya said casually. "One of the Gekomon isn't working. Tai, be a dear and do something about it?"  
  
"Sure," Taichi Kamiya said, smiling at his sister warmly. He turned and shouted to one of the slave drivers, who were overseeing the construction of the palace down below. Taichi and the rest of the Dark Masters were on a high platform, enjoying the day.  
  
"Hey!" Taichi called down, getting the attention of a SkullMeramon.  
  
"My lord?" the Digimon hollered up.  
  
"Give that freeloading Gekomon some incentive!"  
  
"At once!" The SkullMeramon spun on heel and whipped out his Flame Chain. The Gekomon was a Rookie and was deleted by the Ultimate's attack. "Sorry, lord!"  
  
"Just keep working!" Taichi ordered through his laughter. The others were laughing as well, amused at what had happened. It was funny what you could make happen when you were a Dark Master. Taichi and the others controlled an entire world.  
  
"Tai," Koushiro said. Koushiro Izumi was the smartest of the eight, with his computer/electronic genius. "I have a report from the Pagumon village spy. He reports that Leomon was seen again, this time near the falls where we first met Etemon. Apparently, Leomon was alone this time, and carried a bundle of unknown items."  
  
"The digieggs," Taichi said thoughtfully. "He's trying to establish a new group of Digidestined to defeat us. But being us, that isn't very likely. True, we could be beaten, but finding the right children to do that job won't be easy."  
  
"Tai, you're forgetting that the eggs choose who masters them," Yamato said to his fellow Dark Master. "Our partners waited for years until we showed up. The eggs will wait centuries if necessary."  
  
"You think I'm worried about a bunch of snot-nosed weaklings?" Taichi challenged.  
  
"He didn't mean that, Tai," Hikari said, putting a hand on her brother's arm. "Matt simply means that even if they come late, while we're in the height of our power, the new Digidestined won't be easily defeated. We weren't because our enemies assumed that we were weak. Can we afford to make that same mistake?"  
  
"I'll just send WarGreymon out to greet them," Taichi said, a sinister grin on his face.  
  
"That would work, unless they got some major help early on," Sora said. She stroked the head feathers of her pet Biyomon. But it wasn't the Biyomon she had started with. "Rookies versus a Mega. I think I would enjoy watching."  
  
"Don't you have a soccer match on Saturday?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's hope the new heroes don't come while we're away," Taichi smirked. "If I lose a sector because of your stupid games---"  
  
"Stupid?" Sora laughed. "You should be one to talk---you play soccer as much as I do!"  
  
"And that new kid, Ken Ichijoji," Jyou said. "I saw him in action once. Koushiro's brains and Taichi's game skills. A powerful combination."  
  
"Really?" Taichi sneered. "I'll play him anytime."  
  
"This isn't about your ego, Tai," Yamato said. "This is about maintaining our Empire. We can't keep the forces of good crushed if our leader is heartbroken from a soccer match."  
  
"Can we please get back to watching my palace being built?" Hikari asked. "We weren't threatening each other then."  
  
"I don't really think there WERE any threats, Kari," TK smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, that palace doesn't make you any more beautiful, because you're already a goddess to me."  
  
"That's enough from you, Romeo," Hikari warned. "Sora and I need a palace, not a romance story."  
  
Everyone laughed as TK sat back down. "At least Patamon is nice to me."  
  
"And we're not?" Taichi laughed. "Matt, your brother is feeling depressed. Get him a girl."  
  
"First thing next new year's resolution," Yamato promised. They laughed at the joke.  
  
Taichi turned and watched the palace construction, his eyes gleaming with eagerness. 'Soon, the whole Digital World will be under our absolute power, something no other force has EVER been able to do. We will never fall, and I swear that. Not even Leomon can change our black destiny.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Leomon was decidedly out of breath when he stopped at the inn. The bartender didn't even glance at him, and he took a seat at a booth, one in the darker part of the ground-floor room. He gave the waiter a simple order and got his drink.  
  
'At least the eggs are safe,' he thought to himself. 'With the eggs in good hands, hope lives on. We failed with the first Digidestined, but we MUST succeed with the new ones. If they fail as well, whether converted or destroyed physically, all good in the Digital World will die.'  
  
"Mind sharing?" another asked. Leomon looked at the newcomer from the corner of his eye. He was an Elecmon, and Leomon knew his kind to be more good than evil. In fact, he had never heard of an evil Elecmon.  
  
"Sure," Leomon grunted. The Elecmon nodded and sat across from the other.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be the Leomon the Dark Masters are looking for, would you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Leomon asked casually.  
  
"Not many Leomon around these parts. In fact, the wanted Leomon was spotted only a few kilometers from here."  
  
"Leomon are known to be rare, but not limited to only one. We tend to be private." It was a good lie, one he had worked on much.  
  
"Oh. Never can tell the difference, can you?"  
  
"Nope. Are you a special agent of the Empire?"  
  
"Me? No, I just tend to be overly curious, which is why I get busted up a lot. I'm a fast healer, though, so it hardly matters. You know, I heard the wanted Leomon has digieggs with him."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, really, the Empire has ordered that any items are to be contained until they have been examined, and then they destroy them. The eggs are supposed to be for a new group of Digidestined, but no one is sure."  
  
"Interesting." Leomon downed the rest of his drink. "Do you wonder if this wanted Leomon will succeed in creating a new group of saviors?"  
  
"I hope so. I don't like the Empire, but I'd spare the children. They have no idea what they're doing, and I can't believe that they deserve to be killed."  
  
"True. The Dark Masters have been corrupted, but they are not evil by their own choice." Leomon said his goodbyes and left the inn. He trekked down the muddy road, praying that his mission would birth fruit.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Taichi ran has hand down the glass cylinder, idly studying the form frozen inside. At the moment, Taichi wore a black cape that had a silver chain crossing his upper chest; a dark tunic; a pair of black slacks; and black boots completed the outfit. Yamato had an outfit just like it, and only Yamato. It showed their status as the top Dark Masters.  
  
"Tai, we need you," Sora said evenly. She had used that phrase on him when she had seduced him several times, luring him into her bedchambers. Those were wonderful nights, and he would relish them.  
  
"Coming," he said, turning from the glass cylinder. Sora wore a dark red dress that accentuated her form, and Taichi couldn't help but smile. She led him into the large, round council chamber where a circular table resided in the center of the room. Around it were numerous high-backed chairs, just in case they had company. The other Dark Masters were already seated.  
  
Taichi glanced at TK, who was wearing clothes that made him look like Freddy Krueger. The leader took his place near Yamato, a chair between them, as was common practice.  
  
"What news?" he asked Koushiro.  
  
"Datamon reports that Leomon has been sighted again, and a spy confirms his plan is to reestablish the Digidestined," the redhead replied. In the Digital World, the tyrants had made it so that they were their younger selves from their first time in the electronic planet. It was the perfect disguise, only TK and Hikari kept their older appearances. (AN: TK looks like he does in the Second Season, with that godforsaken hat. Kari does the same).  
  
"Well, THAT'S not good news," Taichi sneered.  
  
"Obviously," Yamato said. "We really need a witch-hunt at this point. I could take some of the troops and easily end the problem."  
  
"Part of the problem, actually," Jyou corrected. "Finding Leomon is top priority. If we can't find him, we can't stop him."  
  
"Jyou is right," TK agreed. "I wonder what he's suffering from?" TK had become rather dark ever since his first time in the Digital World, and it was the perfect disguise to act like a normal kid instead of a weirdo; Hikari did the same.  
  
"What do you say, Tai?" Mimi asked. She rubbed out a few wrinkles in her cowgirl dress and large cowboy hat. "Are we going to get rid of that pesky old stuffed animal or not?"  
  
Taichi shook his head and chuckled, looking at the table. He looked up, his eyes blazing with fire. "I say we kill them all!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, chapter 1 is done, and I NEED REVIEWS!  
  
READ N REVIEW, so I can write more chapters about the First Season wreaking havoc! 


	2. Children of Light

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for all the decent reviews, even though they come in short supply.  
  
TO Jade Star: Yes, I plan on writing a flashback sequence, or whatever you want to call it.  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Actually, the DD Digimon ARE corrupt; I just didn't show it.  
  
TO aizat: Could you "review more"?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Children of Light  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motomiya ignored his pesky sister and rolled over, pulling the covers closer and wrapping himself up like a present. (AN: Sorry if anyone takes offense on Jun's behalf; I myself am a MAJOR Jun fan!)  
  
"Daisuke, get up or you'll be late again!" Jun yelled.  
  
"In another fifteen minutes," he grumbled, handing her the clock without opening his eyes. Jun blinked, whacked him on the head with the clock, and yelled in his ear again. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Daisuke snapped. He pulled off his pajamas and got dressed, cursing his sister.  
  
"Daisuke, you have ten minutes before you have to leave!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. The redheaded boy double timed the dressing and rushed to his breakfast, wolfing it down with amazing speed. He thanked his mother and hurried out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Iori Hida wiped the sleep from his closed eyes and walked to the bathroom, yawning loudly. His grandfather would be watching him for the next few weeks, which suited Iori just fine since he could practice his martial arts better under his grandfather's supervision. (AN: What DOES he practice, anyway? I heard the name once).  
  
"Almost time for school," Iori said to himself. He had to go to the local school since his parents had left him in another city. He came from the rural part of Japan.  
  
Iori pulled on his purple turtleneck and slate gray pants, then his sneakers. He put on his coat and got his backpack, absently noting his grandfather was sleeping in this morning.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ken Ichijoji had his uniform on and his hair combed. True, he looked a little odd with a girlish hairstyle, but it looked good on him, that was for sure.  
  
He picked up his bag and ate his dry, plain toast, a habit he never grew out of. He wished his brother were still alive, though. (AN: Was that guy's name Sam?)  
  
Ken exited his apartment home and walked down the street, heading towards Odaiba High. It wasn't far from here, and he could look out for himself quite well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miyako Inoue grabbed a coupe of Twinkies from the rack of her parents' food store, and left some money for them on the table in the office.  
  
Odaiba High was a short walk from here, and she was sure she could make it just fine. Miyako wondered absently if she would meet any new friends on her first day in (AN: Whatever grade these losers are in).  
  
She had heard of how close some people could become, especially those maniacs, the ones who were led by some boy named Miya. It made Miyako a little uneasy to hear that someone with a name partly like hers was creating a bad rep for himself. How could anyone want to damage his or her own name? It made no sense.  
  
She hadn't watched where she was going, and she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.  
  
"It's nothing, really," the youth said. Miyako noticed his jaw-length, deep purple hair. He wore a crisp, smooth uniform and seemed very confident in himself. "I'm Ken Ichijoji."  
  
Miyako's eyes ballooned. "THE Ken Ichijoji? I can't believe I'm meeting you! Can I walk with you to school? Please?" She was practically begging him now.  
  
"Uh, sure, as long as we're both heading to Odaiba High."  
  
"You go there too? I thought that someone like you would go to a smart school or something."  
  
"I'm taking advanced courses there."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Miyako, Miyako Inoue."  
  
"Do you live near here?"  
  
"My parents own a food store back down the street a little ways, so not really."  
  
"Well, here we are." They had arrived at the school, and Ken didn't wait for Miyako to catch up. She quickly caught up with him, and when they parted, they were practically---in Miyako's opinion---boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Iori stared at the taller boy next to him. "I didn't expect someone like you to be in THIS grade."  
  
"They keep giving me the moron's classes," Daisuke groaned. He was about to go on but the teacher yelled to him.  
  
"Motomiya, your mother's complaints have gotten you into a decent class that won't leave you with little kids again. Get out of here."  
  
"Thanks!" Daisuke beamed, running out the door and down the halls.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"And you want to suspend me because?" Taichi asked, grinning at the principal.  
  
The other gulped. "You and your little hoodlum friends have been causing more trouble than I can let you get away with. You trashed---UTTERLY TRASHED, Kamiya---the locker rooms, both boy and girl, and you even went so far as to slash the tires of the entire staff's cars. You expect me to go light on you after those deeds?"  
  
"You need to think about the future, P," Taichi said casually, sitting on the desk's edge casually as well. "If you don't let us off the hook, then we may have to go out on the weekend after doing our homework like good little angels."  
  
The principal could pick up the veiled threat easily. "In that case, please accept my deepest and most sincere apologies. I'll find the REAL vandals and do something about this blemish on your perfect record."  
  
"I know you will," Taichi smirked as he headed back to homeroom.  
  
When he got there, he found another boy standing in the hallway like the world's finest idiot, a pair of rectangular and very cool goggles on his head. "Problem, bud?" Taichi asked.  
  
"This is 5-2, right?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh good! I thought I got lost again!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"Taichi Yagami." (AN: I hear that's his name sometimes, so in this fic it's kind of a second identity, so he can trick people or whatever.)  
  
"Nice to meet you, Taichi."  
  
"Same here. Shall we go in then?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The two entered, and the teacher seemed to shiver when he saw them. 'Probably thinks Daisuke here is my apprentice or something. I can use that against him sometime.' Taichi took his seat, and Daisuke was assigned one---right next to Taichi.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The morning classes for Miyako were slow, mostly because she couldn't wait to see Ken again. Maybe she WAS becoming obsessed with him, but at least she genuinely liked him, unlike some other fakes and stalkers.  
  
It was lunchtime when she met a very helpful boy. His massive and unusual brown hair made her blink, but Taichi Yagami seemed to be a perfect gentleman. He introduced himself and sat next to her, telling her about students here and there.  
  
"Taichi, do you know about the leader of some troublemaker band named Miya?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Oh, that would be Daisuke Motomiya. I met the jerk, and he's actually in my homeroom. You would not BELIEVE what he says to people when no one is listening. Stay away from him."  
  
Miyako didn't know what to think, except to heed his advice. This Daisuke sounded like a slime ball.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Iori looked around, trying to find a place to sit. Students moved around freely and as though they did this in their sleep. Iori found an open spot next to an older boy, with golden hair and a High School uniform. The boy didn't seem to even notice as Iori sat down and began eating.  
  
Suddenly, someone cried, "Goth fight!" and the golden-haired boy's head snapped up to watch everything.  
  
In the fight, Iori saw a younger boy, dressed in a purple, sleeveless shirt with the word "DEATH" written down the front; a pair of black shorts; a black, long-sleeve shirt underneath the Death shirt; black boots; black dog collar with an upside-down (AN: You know those things that some people wear); black fingernails; and skull rings.  
  
"Damn, TK, can you stay out of trouble?" the older boy cursed as he watched the Goth knee his opponent in the stomach and then use both hands to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him senseless and to the ground.  
  
Iori wondered if they two shared some connection: Friends, perhaps?  
  
A girl the Goth boy's age jumped onto the Goth, and hugged him tightly. She dressed much like him, with black clothes on. She too had a dog collar, spiked wristbands, and seemed at the moment a tad unfriendly. Iori decided to be careful about religion around her.  
  
"What happened this time?" the older boy asked as he left Iori's side and walked over to the Goths. "I thought I told you not to get in any more trouble until we cleared everything."  
  
"You did," the Goth boy said. "But you didn't say anything about defending my honor."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" the older boy growled. He dragged the two off, the girl protesting loudly about her brother and revenge.  
  
"Nuts, all of them, aren't they?" someone said behind Iori. The smaller boy turned and saw a tall boy with smooth purple hair standing behind him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Iori Hida."  
  
"Ken Ichijoji. Those guys are trouble, so watch yourself."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"No, but just from that fight, who would think they're safe to be near?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Better head back to class."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When he was back in his bed, Daisuke could have sworn his watch was on the fritz. It kept blinking and making weird sounds. Besides that, it had the picture of some kind of egg on it.  
  
"Stupid thing," he said, banging it against his nightstand. "Work!"  
  
He hit it really hard this time, and it seemed to explode. A blinding white light engulfed him, and Daisuke vanished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huh?" Iori said.  
  
He pulled out his new digital watch, and his eyes went wide as he was sucked into the portal that opened up on the clock's face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miyako was sitting at her computer, typing e-mail to a friend when a new message appeared.  
  
Opening it, Miyako read: "Help! The Digital World is in dire peril! You are needed immediately! Click here!"  
  
"What is this, some new kind of on-line game?" Miyako said to herself, clicking the link---and yelped when a vacuum sucked her into her monitor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, a second chapter is done, and I NEED REVIEWS! SO READ N REVIEW, PEOPLE! 


	3. The Truth

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I have to thank everyone, and tell you that I am currently working on SIX fics, so cut me some slack.  
  
TO Mastero: What are Digimetals, and the Crest of Miracles? And WHAT'S WRONG WITH JUN?  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: What is the "Lost Temple of Ishida"?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke was screaming the only way he knew how: Like a girl. He was flying down some huge tunnel, which kept changing its bright, neon colors fast and randomly. He could make out the forms of some other people falling, but they were far away, and he couldn't waste his time shouting to them.  
  
He saw the ground rush up to meet him, and Daisuke hit it with a smack. He groaned, feeling a little sore but otherwise fine, and slowly forced himself to his feet. Looking around, he saw several other young kids do the same. As he rubbed his head, he noticed he was wearing new clothes: gloves, jacket, and shorts.  
  
"Cool, but where am I?" he asked himself.  
  
"Considering that we've all been sucked in through some sort of electronic device, I guess that we're all in some sort of virtual reality world or whatnot," a voice told him. Daisuke turned and saw a purple-haired boy his age, who was wearing a uniform. "At least you got new clothes. But then again, my uniform is fine for me."  
  
"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Ken Ichijoji."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya. Is anyone else here, or what?"  
  
"Well, I'M here," a peeved voice said. Looking to the owner, Daisuke and Ken found a purple-haired girl with glasses, gloves, old-fashioned leather flight helmet, funny pants, and boots. "What?"  
  
"Your clothes have changed as well," Ken said. "And you would be?"  
  
"Miyako Inoue," the girl introduced herself. "Guess we're stuck here."  
  
"We're ALL stuck here," another voice, softer and maybe younger, said. A young, short boy came over. He wore a cream-colored pullover-style coat, but nothing interesting. "Where are we?"  
  
"As I said, some kind of electronic wonderland, at least that's my guess," Ken said. "And you are?"  
  
"Iori Hida," the short boy said. After all introductions were made, the group tried to come up with a plan.  
  
"Anyone know how to get out of an electronic wonderland?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Nope," the others replied. They started heading in a random direction, since it really was no different than any other.  
  
After some traveling:  
  
"Look!" Miyako said, pointing towards a temple that wasn't far off. They all ran over to it, Ken looking around for any trouble. Who knew what they would encounter here? The temple had steep steps going all the way to the top, and the group cautiously climbed up.  
  
When they reached the top, a large, barely furnished room met them. There were some tables, and writing on the walls, but no furniture to sit on.  
  
"What are these, jumbo eagle eggs?" Daisuke asked, prodding a strange- looking egg.  
  
"Daisuke, there are NO eagles in Japan," Ken frowned. He looked at an egg himself. "Strange, though, that these are here. Someone could do something harsh to them."  
  
Just as Iori touched his, it moved, and cracked with light seeping out. "Guys, something's happening!"  
  
At once, all the eggs began to shake and crack, light seeping out from each one. They kept cracking, until---  
  
The eggs exploded, and strange creatures latched onto each child.  
  
"Daisuke!" cried a joyous little blue imp.  
  
"Iori!" said a yellow armadillo.  
  
"Miyako!" a hawk-like creature cried.  
  
"Ken!" a green...worm-thing said.  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"What the heck are these things?" Daisuke screamed, backing away hastily.  
  
The imp looked hurt for a moment, but quickly shook the emotion. "Oh, that's right, you don't know us!"  
  
"But we know all about you!" the hawk-creature smiled. "We have been waiting here for you since we were first created, and still in our eggs!"  
  
"We knew about you for ages it seemed, all eager to greet you!" the armadillo said.  
  
"And now that you're here, we're going to be the best of friends!" the imp cried, hugging Daisuke around the waist.  
  
"But what are you?" Iori asked.  
  
"Digimon," the armadillo replied. "Short for Digital Monsters. But don't worry; we aren't evil or anything. That's just what we're called. And you guys are our partners!"  
  
"That's right!" the imp agreed. "You guys have been chosen to save this world from its---" He broke off, a dark cloud of worry on his face for a moment.  
  
"That isn't important right now," the hawk said. "Let us introduce ourselves: I am Hawkmon."  
  
"I'm Armadillomon."  
  
"I'm Veemon!"  
  
"And I'm Wormmon!"  
  
"What did you mean when you said it wasn't important, though?" Miyako asked. "Are you worried about something?"  
  
"Well, yes," Hawkmon admitted. "You see, you all have to face some people we all wish you wouldn't, but you need to save the world with our help, so you have to."  
  
"You understand," said Veemon. "We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get moving, so that we aren't found by some patrol."  
  
"Patrol?" Daisuke asked, but they were led off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So, you think you have intruders?" the little girl asked.  
  
"We can deal with our own dimension, so you just deal with yours," Taichi said coldly.  
  
"You don't dare talk like that to ME!" the girl snapped.  
  
"Listen up, Queenie, I can talk to anyone anyway I want to!" Taichi shot back.  
  
Before the other could retort, Jyou entered the room. The girl held her tongue while Taichi listened to the report.  
  
"Koushiro says there was a group of energy blips arriving in the outer territories of the Digital World. He's sending word to Mimi, so that she can deal with them personally."  
  
"Good," Taichi said. "We don't want any new heroes..." He broke off as he suddenly realized what he was saying. He shot up from his seat and grabbed Jyou's shirt, pulling him to within an inch of his face. "You idiot! Those had to be the new Chosen Children! Leomon got the eggs to safety, and now we have a major threat to our kingdom!"  
  
Jyou stared at him. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Do I LOOK like a Kido?" Taichi snapped. "Tell Mimi to kill them on sight, or I'll have her head! GO!" He shoved Jyou out of the room, and turned back to the girl. "We need to reassess the situation, girl. Later." He closed the link before she could respond.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mimi laughed. "New Digidestined? Tai must be panicking. We can deal with them easily, since we used to be those brats ourselves, remember?"  
  
"I still say to watch your back," Jyou said on the other end of the communicator. "Tai hates it when people screw the job."  
  
"Then I'll be sure not to get too cocky, all right?" Mimi said, rolling her eyes. "Bye."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where are we going again?" Daisuke asked. "My feet are killing me!"  
  
"You're just lazy," Miyako said. "You need to exercise more."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Could we avoid an altercation here?" Ken asked. "Look, we're slowing."  
  
"That's because we have gotten to our destination," Veemon told them. "This restaurant will be fine to hide us for a while." Everyone entered, and the gang spotted more Digimon eating soup and stuff. "We need a booth in the back." Veemon led them to the rear, and they were seated.  
  
The waiter came, but Hawkmon said they only wanted some breadsticks. The children had to duck under the table to avoid being seen by any spies.  
  
"Now can you tell us what is going on?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Stop being impatient," Armadillomon said. "It's simple: The bunch of you have been selected as the new Digidestined, and have to save our world from the last group of Digidestined, who have, for reasons unknown, gone evil and have taken over our world."  
  
"That's a pretty simple story," Ken said. "I was expecting something far more complicated."  
  
"Trust us," Wormmon said. "They get VERY complicated."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mimi was heading to the nearest town, when she received a beep from her comm unit. "What?"  
  
"We got word from a spy in a restaurant," Koushiro told her. "I believe the new Digidestined are in full force, but haven't shown any real muscle yet."  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said. She looked at the coordinates---she was heading there anyway! "Full speed ahead!" she ordered. "We have heroes to eliminate!"  
  
Her own Digimon growled in wicked anticipation.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Where ARE those breadsticks?" Hawkmon said. "I don't ever recall an order for BREADSTICKS taking THIS long!"  
  
"Maybe they want to make them extra special for us," Daisuke suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, yes, we do," a girl's voice replied.  
  
The heroes looked up to see a female their age staring intently at them, garbed in a red cowgirl dress with hat. She snapped her fingers, and her goons closed in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Oh no, what next? Will the heroes win, or will they be destroyed?  
  
READ N REVIEW, SO I CAN TELL YA! 


	4. First Contact

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: What ARE you talking about? I don't know any Koani!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: First Contact  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi could only marvel at how stupid these new Digidestined were. They had walked right into a public place, where spies could easily spot them. After all, humans were not very common in the Digital World, except for the Dark Masters.  
  
BlackRosemon snickered evilly as she watched with Mimi, waiting for their goons to tear the heroes apart.  
  
"Wait!" Hawkmon cried out suddenly. The goons stopped, waiting. "Don't we get a last request or something?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Mimi laughed. "Destroy them all!"  
  
The assailants---a Blossomon and a RedVegiemon---rushed forward to attack, and Armadillomon grabbed the water pitcher, tossing it into their eyes. It blinded them just long enough to provide the heroes an escape moment; they used it.  
  
"Stop them, you idiots!" Mimi snapped.  
  
"Thorn Whips!" Blossomon said, lashing at the heroes and slashing Veemon's back. The blow shoved the little blue imp forward, and Daisuke managed to catch him as they dashed through the kitchens.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Just keep moving!" Hawkmon barked. "We could die here!"  
  
Daisuke did as told and kept running. The group got outside and made for the trees when the rear of the restaurant exploded. The Chosen Children could make out Mimi's form as she strode through the cloud of debris.  
  
"We don't stand a chance against her! Run!" Hawkmon said.  
  
"No, but WE DO!" Frigimon said. "You kids run to safety. We can hold these guys!"  
  
"Thanks!" Armadillomon called as the new Digidestined ran into the woods.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mimi was more than a little pissed when she stormed through the kitchens and had BlackRosemon clear an exit. The debris would fade the color of her clothes, and she would be even more peeved about that.  
  
Plus, as if it weren't enough, Tai would practically kill her for losing the new Chosen Children.  
  
Mimi spotted Frigimon and Elecmon waiting for her, ready to fight.  
  
"Time to show a little backbone to you, Missy!" Frigimon called to her.  
  
"Oh, please," Mimi practically yawned, rolling her eyes. "Get out of the way."  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon said as he sent a lightning blast at Mimi.  
  
But she didn't bother to step aside this time, like she usually did. Instead, she held out her hand, her glove on as always, and the blast parted as it hit the glove. The glove itself remained completely unharmed, and the attack didn't even faze Mimi, since it didn't even hit her, thanks to the glove.  
  
"Really, boys, that wasn't very nice," she chided. "Ruining a girl's clothes like that. You need a lesson---right, BlackRosemon?"  
  
A single attack destroyed the both of them (AN: What IS Rosemon's attack, anyway?). Mimi started forward. "Come on, they're getting away."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Down there!" Hawkmon pointed, leading the children to a riverboat manned by Gekomon.  
  
"Not you guys again!" the head Gekomon said. "Last time, the Dark Masters blew up our boat to keep us from ferrying you around!"  
  
"This is important!" Veemon argued. "These are the Chosen Children!"  
  
"Why does everyone keep talking about us?" Daisuke demanded.  
  
"Because you are the saviors of this world, now get in!" Hawkmon ordered.  
  
"Don't worry," Wormmon said. "You guys will be fine if you just have faith in us."  
  
"I think that faith is a little short of what we need!" Iori pointed out.  
  
"Yeah!" Miyako agreed. "We need something closer to a nuclear bomb!"  
  
"That's a little too much, Miyako," Hawkmon said. "In the boat, unless you want to die!"  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Miyako said.  
  
"No, but the Dark Masters will indeed kill you if they catch you!"  
  
"Point taken," Ken said. "I for one would like to live!"  
  
Following his example, the others piled into the boat and took off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Damn it!" Mimi snapped. She pulled out her comm as she watched those brats wave by to her from the boat.  
  
"Jyou, they're heading into your territory. If you find them, get them."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Mimi hung up and scowled, wondering just how sever Tai would be with her for screwing the job.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"She blew it?" Taichi snapped. "Tell Mimi to fix her mistake now, or we may not live to fix it together!"  
  
"Actually," Koushiro informed his leader, "the Digidestined have gone into Jyou's territory, but he says that the riverboat they were supposed to be on is empty. Even the Gekomon that are usually there have vanished."  
  
"So, in other words, we lost them?" Taichi said, softly and with veiled rage.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Taichi shook his fists in the air, furious. "Why do I have to work with total fucking morons?" he screamed.  
  
"Are you done yet, because we need to kill some major threats to our empire," Koushiro asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done," Taichi sighed. "I just HATE it when people don't get the job done!"  
  
"We all do. Anyway, I ordered a few search parties to see if we can't pick up the trail."  
  
"Good. Tell me if anything new happens."  
  
"As ordered." Koushiro signed off, and Taichi was left to his own thoughts.  
  
He wondered whether or not he and his fellow Dark Masters would fail to defeat these new heroes. After all, Mimi had most likely gotten cocky about killing these kids, so it was only natural. Power went straight to the head, as everyone knew.  
  
Taichi fingered his chin, thinking. 'Do we stand a chance of killing these punks in the Real World?'  
  
With a swirl of his black cape, Taichi turned and exited the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, who the heck was THAT?" Miyako demanded. "She tried to kill us!"  
  
"And would have," Hawkmon told her, "if you hadn't run for it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Iori asked. "I don't understand any of this."  
  
"That girl was Mimi Tachikawa, one of the eight Dark Masters," Armadillomon said. "She and her friends used to be the Digidestined, the second group, to be precise. They came here to defeat the evil that was plaguing our world, and they did."  
  
"But afterwards, they just became consumed by some unknown darkness," Veemon said sadly. "No one knows what made them change, and everyone who isn't with them and isn't out for their blood knows that deep down, they really are good kids. They're just sick inside, that's all."  
  
"Jeez, and I thought you guys had a story the firs time," Ken said. "It is more complicated than I thought."  
  
"We still need your help," Wormmon said. "Without you, we might as well be fighting one at a time against them."  
  
"We'll beat these guys, then!" Daisuke promised.  
  
Veemon gave a short laugh. "Don't kid yourself. The Dark Masters are the most powerful enemies you could ever hope to face. You just wait until you see their real firepower."  
  
"What would that be?" Miyako asked.  
  
"The two leaders of the Dark Masters, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida, have the most powerful of the Dark Masters' Digimon: BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. Those two can and will destroy anything and everything that gets in their way."  
  
After a silence, Iori said, "I guess we have our work cut out for us, huh?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Done! Now do like always and  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. A New Plan

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Read this chapter and find out why, b/c I explain everything about the Name Game. And as for your "Yami" friend: By 'darker force', do you mean the reason the 01 DD are evil? Hikari: Thanks for the armor idea!  
  
TO Jade Star: I hate that LOSER Iori too, friend.  
  
TO Adamant: Would you give that site's name, then? It might be very useful for later chapters or something.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: A New Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why are here instead of there, fixing the Digital World?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Because they won't expect us to be here," Veemon said. "Now get us somewhere safe."  
  
"If my sister isn't home, we can use my place and say you guys are all stuffed animals," Daisuke suggested.  
  
"Lame idea, but the only one we have," Ken said. "Let's go."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
If it weren't for group loyalty, Taichi Kamiya would be choking Mimi Tachikawa with his bare hands---along with anyone foolish enough to stop him.  
  
"Mimi," he said with barely contained rage, "just how stupid do you have to be to use total weakling lackeys and then get overconfident before blowing the job?"  
  
Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Like you never screwed up before, Tai! You did your fair share of damage when you left us after fighting Etemon!"  
  
"Don't lay that on me you---!"  
  
"Will you two just hold your tongues?" Hikari snapped. When her brother and friend had quieted, she went on. "Yes, Mimi blew it, but she did get some valuable information on the new Chosen Children."  
  
"She knows what they look like," Koushiro said. "She's seen their faces, their partners, and she also destroyed two traitors to our empire."  
  
Taichi thought for a moment. "Good point. Mimi, I'll punish you later."  
  
"Oh, thanks," the girl said sourly.  
  
"Koushiro," Yamato asked, "any way we can find these little saps in the Real World using Mimi's memory of their faces or something?"  
  
Koushiro laughed. "Of course!"  
  
"Then do it," Takeru said. "I need to inspect the Numemon again in a while."  
  
Koushiro bowed and left with Mimi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jun's stress point (AN: You know, those weird red crosses when someone is pissed?) was ticking madly as she through the door open. "WHAT?"  
  
"Jeez, Jun," Daisuke said. "You don't have to bite my head off!"  
  
"I was in the middle of an important call!"  
  
"With who? Your new boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"Just move so I can bring my friends inside."  
  
Jun laughed hard at this. "Daisuke and friends? Are they grade school kids or something?"  
  
"Very funny." Daisuke led the others and the Digimon to his room.  
  
Jun scowled, sticking her tongue out at his closed door before going back to her room and talking on the phone again.  
  
"Hey, I'm back. No, that was just my dumb brother and his friends, carrying around the oddest batch of stuffed animals I have ever seen. One looked like a little blue imp, and another looked like an armadillo. You know them?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Now can you tell us some more about this whole Chosen Children thing?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Oh, very well," Hawkmon grumbled. "You see, a very long time ago in Digital Years, a great threat arose to our world, and so we summoned a group of child heroes to defeat this evil. The Digidestined you will be facing came after that first group, making you the third."  
  
"Most Digimon call them the Dark Masters, even though those kids defeated the Dark Master, all four of them, a long while ago," Armadillomon said. "If we refer to them in terms that are still light-side like, we call them the Digidestined because they still are, while you new kids are the Chosen Children."  
  
"But why the name change or whatever you do?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, you see, most Digimon feel real bad about the kids going evil, and they know the kids aren't too blame, so that's why we still call them the Digidestined," Veemon said. "But since we don't want things to get confusing, we refer to you guys as the Chosen Children."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Iori said. "You still believe your prior protectors are good inside, even though they don't show it now."  
  
"It's the same kind of story that the Yakuza has," Ken told everyone. "In ancient times, the Yakuza used to be quite honorable, protecting villagers and the community from cruel nobles."  
  
"I heard about that," Miyako said.  
  
"We don't know about that," Hawkmon said. "But if you say it seems the same, then maybe it does. Anyway, we need to explain all about digivolving and so on."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Monochromon slammed the Jagamon against the wall, and the smaller Digimon let out a cry of pain before exploding into data bits.  
  
In their upper-level owner's box, the Dark Masters watched and talked.  
  
"I wonder whether or not we should even bother attacking them openly now?" Sora wondered aloud.  
  
Jyou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Sora," Taichi said, "by all means, enlighten us."  
  
Sora stood and cleared her throat. "I am simply saying that we should use this new information to its maximum extent. We know who these punks are, but why waste all the fun by merely murdering them when we can tear their entire lives apart?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Keep talking," Yamato said, leaning forward with interest.  
  
"We can show them that not even their families are safe from us. Maybe we can even make them into our slaves. I know that with our Project AM, we will be able to make the Digital World and the Real World our beyond a doubt, and forever!"  
  
"I like the way she thinks," Jyou growled seductively, hugging Sora from behind.  
  
"Thanks, Jyou. Anyway, I'm only saying that we can go farther than ordinary crimes."  
  
The Dark Masters considered this, and Taichi got to his feet, moving to the glass windows to watch the fight. Down below, a helpless Crabmon was fighting Sora's own servant Kiwimon; the bird would easily win, being Champion level.  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi's back. "Well, Tai? What do you think? Sora's idea has my approval as far as right now."  
  
Taichi turned back to the others, slowly, dramatically. His face had an evil smirk. "I agree wholeheartedly. But first, before Project AM starts up, we need to get some other work done. Takeru?"  
  
The blond looked up. "The toys are ready, Tai."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just imagine," Hikari said pensively, "soon our reach in the Digital World will be unlimited."  
  
"It's a good thing we thought up these things," Jyou said. "And Koushiro, you did a GREAT job designing everything. I wonder what Gatomon will look like with her new collar?"  
  
"That's my area of wonder, boy," Hikari warned jokingly.  
  
"Let's just get back to enjoying the fight," Taichi said. "After all, we need to make sure that Nanimon doesn't close down because we didn't pay attention to his matches."  
  
"Nanimon," Mimi chuckled. "He's the Don King of all Digimon!"  
  
The Dark Masters all laughed heartily at that.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"What kind of game system is that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Jun held it away from him. "None of your business."  
  
"Did you spend Grandma's money on some stupid Game Gear or something?"  
  
"It's my money, so go back to your gay little tea party!"  
  
"Girls have tea parties, dummy!"  
  
"In case you failed to notice, you're the one with the stuffed animals!"  
  
Daisuke sniffed indignantly and went back to his room. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Not much, other than some usual questions," Ken said.  
  
Daisuke sat down. "So, what now?"  
  
"Well," Veemon replied. "We already told you about how the bad guys rule most of the Digital World."  
  
"But what we didn't mention is that they have key points that we can use against them," Wormmon grinned, as best he could anyway.  
  
"So, you're saying that if we attack certain locations, then we can weaken their hold on the Digital World enough so that we might stand a better chance of defeating them?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Exactly," Armadillomon said.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Iori said. They all put their hands together like a set of spokes connecting to a hub (AN: You know, that thing that people do?).  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"This one any good?" Takeru asked, indicating the struggling Gazimon that was strapped to the table.  
  
"I've already finished with that one," Koushiro said, not turning from his machines. "Put him in the Infirmary and then bring in another. Tai doesn't want production slowing any. In fact, he wants us ready as early as possible."  
  
"I bet," Takeru laughed as he performed his orders. (AN: He's dressed like he was in the 02 episodes when he's in the Digital World; Goth TK is Real World only; same for Hikari).  
  
Koushiro punched some data into his supercomputer and smiled. The numbers were perfectly balanced...perfectly compatible. Tai and Matt had both shown their annoyance at Koushiro's apparent "waste of time" with lower- level Digimon, but it was necessary.  
  
The redhead updated his file on the progress of Project AM and kept working.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Okay, gang!" Daisuke cried. "Let's go save both worlds!"  
  
The digital portal opened on his laptop and they all jumped in.  
  
When she was sure they were gone, Jun snuck into the room. She was only just informed not only from her brother's conversation, but also from a third party that the Author wishes to remain anonymous until later chapters.  
  
"Daisuke, you really need to learn to lock your door," she snickered sinisterly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Done!  
  
Now READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Conquest

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for the great reviews, all!  
  
TO TerrierLee: Oh, you're back? I thought I'd seen the last of you with my other Digimon fic.  
  
TO Jade Star: Oh, I will! (Laughs evilly)  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Is that spider-sense? (Just joking). I don not know this Conreo of yours, so I can only shrug.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Conquest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jun took out the "game system" and plugged it into Daisuke's laptop, glancing every so many seconds at the screen to see if he loser brother and his friends were going to come back.  
  
Jun wasn't as big a moron as everyone thought she was; her only problem was being hyperactive, that's all. Jun knew that Daisuke was the biggest idiot her family had, and she was the brightest intellectual there was in her family.  
  
She idly wondered when she would reveal how truly above others she was, when the best time would be: When her brother screwed up again, or when she was told to. Either time suited her, and she would revel in it with an evil glee.  
  
The virus from her terminal started to upload finally, and Jun's eyes glowed with malicious delight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, I found the little jerks!" Hikari called from the balcony she stood on. She handed the telescope over to Sora when the other girl came for a peek. Sora looked down to the surface, so far below them and the sky palace, and saw the Chosen Children.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we better tell Tai that the losers are coming," Sora said.  
  
Hikari laughed. "Why bother? I think we can kept watching."  
  
"But your brother wants to know when these guys show up."  
  
"Sora, Koushiro has been monitoring the access lines into the Digital World for decades. I'm sure he's spotted them before us."  
  
As if on cue, the comm unit on her belt beeped. "See?" She picked it up. "Yes?"  
  
"It's Koushiro," the redhead introduced himself. "The Chosen Children have entered the grounds that Mimi is charged with. They're directly below Black Eagle Palace."  
  
Hikari giggled. "We know. We saw them a scant minute ago."  
  
Koushiro paused. "And you didn't send word because?"  
  
"Koushiro, dear," Hikari said sweetly, "you know the ins and outs of the Digital World. Don't make your job easier by making others do your work."  
  
"Weak argument. Just make sure that none of our new toys are messed up, or Takeru himself may get nasty. After all, he helped me on some of them."  
  
"Takeru is hopelessly in love with me," Hikari snorted. "He wouldn't dare."  
  
"Sure he wouldn't," Koushiro sneered as he signed off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Guys," Iori asked, pointing upward, "what is that thing?"  
  
For a long moment, no one said a word. They all kept their necks craned upward, staring at what seemed to be some kind of giant black spike.  
  
"This is weird," Miyako said. "My Digivice isn't showing any marks, even though you guys are right here."  
  
"It's like some kind of spire," Ken said, studying it.  
  
"But what does it do?" Daisuke asked. He walked over and kicked it. "Stupid spire thing!"  
  
Stupid CONTROL SPIRE thing," a voice informed him. They all turned to see a blond boy standing a few meters away, watching them.  
  
"Whoa are you?" Miyako asked. The others were tensed for a fight; this kid could be a Dark Master.  
  
"The name's Michael," he said. (AN: In the dub, he was Mimi's friend in the episode he appeared in, w/Seadramon as his partner). "This is Betamon, my partner Digimon."  
  
Introductions were made, and questions asked. Michael was American, and was also one of the Chosen Children. He had been causing his own amount of trouble for the Dark Masters, TK and Jyou in particular.  
  
Miyako glanced at her Digivice when it began beeping and blinking for no apparent reason. Her eyes ballooned as she realized the truth. "Guys! Major bad news!"  
  
Everyone looked to her.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Look---my Digivice is on the fritz! It keeps going wild!" Sure enough, the screen kept showing static and flashing bright colors.  
  
"Here, let me see it," Ken said. Miyako gave him the device, and he examined it quickly. "Crud---it's infected with some kind of virus. If we can't stop it, then we may night be able to get home again!"  
  
"Could you come to America with me?" Michael asked. "My parents will buy any excuse."  
  
The other Chosen Children tensed. Even if he wasn't a Dark Master himself, Michael could be trying to get rid of them and join the evil former Digidestined; or he could be trying to get rid of a threat to his own schemes, before attacking the Dark Masters; he could even be a good guy, and the Dark Masters could be manipulating him.  
  
"We need to think about that," Ken said. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem, really," Michael replied. "I would feel pretty out of sorts in your world."  
  
"We're from Japan, actually," Iori said.  
  
"Well, there you have it," Michael said.  
  
Daisuke gulped. "Uh, guys, I think we're in trouble."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Chosen Children turned to see what he was looking at, and raised eyebrows all around.  
  
"Daisuke, are you phobic of small animals or something?" Miyako asked. "It's just a cat."  
  
"Gatomon is no mere cat, Four-Eyes," the Digimon sneered as she took a fighting stance. "My employers have some orders regarding you little pests."  
  
"Does everyone treat us like we were losers?" Daisuke asked Ken.  
  
The other shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon cried. With blinding speed, she launched herself at the other Digimon, taking them ALL OUT WITH ONE CONTINUOUS BLOW.  
  
"What!" Ken gasped. "Not possible!"  
  
"You morons," Gatomon chuckled. "I'm a Champion, with your partner Digimon being mere Rookies."  
  
"We're in trouble," Miyako said.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Michael said, tossing the others a bunch of objects. "Those are Digimetals, they can help you get stronger!" He turned to his partner. "Betamon, digivolve now!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon said, locking gazes with Betamon and freezing the other. She laughed. "My mistress made me her strongest warrior, and I am not about to let her down!" She lunged at Michael, claws flashing.  
  
"Pumpkin Squash!" Pumpkinmon called, and a massive pumpkin appeared above Gatomon before dropping on top of her. "You guys need to be more careful. Now run, before she gets loose again!"  
  
The Chosen Children did that, making tracks. They ran through the forest, trying not to get lost.  
  
"Guys, I think my Digivice is working again!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"Good!" they all called.  
  
"Not good!" Miyako corrected them. "According to what I'm reading, those Control Spires not only disrupt our Digivices, but do that over a good distance."  
  
"They also block normal digivolving!" Michael informed them. "I was going to use my new Digimetal, but Gatomon froze my partner!"  
  
"Can the Digimetals allow our partners to digivolve normally?" Ken asked.  
  
"Kind of. They digivolve your partner in a different way, accessing new forms that you normally would not get."  
  
"I get it," Daisuke said. "But I don't know if I like it just yet."  
  
"Well, I think we might have a chance to find out!" Iori said. They all screeched to a halt. Waiting in front of them was another Dark Master, Hikari Kamiya. Gatomon stood at Hikari's feet, ready to kill, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Hello, all," Hikari smiled sweetly. "I'm going to have to teach you little gnats a lesson for trying to disrupt our empire."  
  
Daisuke blinked. 'Man, is she hot! If she doesn't kill me, I should ask her out!' He knew it wasn't right, but thinking about girls was something Daisuke liked to do on a constant basis.  
  
"Have fun, Gatomon," Hikari smirked. Her Digimon leapt forward, slashing wildly. Hawkmon almost felt her claws, just barely dodging.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Nice," her friend said. "But will they know?"  
  
Jun snickered. "My brother is too stupid to ever figure it all out."  
  
The other kissed her on the cheek. "Good work, sweetheart."  
  
Jun's heart was going up like a rocket.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gatomon gave Armadillomon a skull-breaker of a headbutt, and dropped him like a sack pf dirt. "That all you losers got?" the cat Digimon sneered. "I used to have a harder time clipping my nails!"  
  
"Jeez, talk about rude!" Daisuke said.  
  
"You wanted trouble, and now you found it," Hikari said. "You should have just let Mimi kill you, then you wouldn't have to go through with this so painfully."  
  
"And let you tyrants enslave this planet?" Miyako shot back. "Yeah right!"  
  
"Then there really is no choice---" Hikari began, but was cut off by Daisuke activating his Digimetal, and transforming Veemon into Flamedramon. A fireball blew Gatomon into a tree, snapping it in half, but the Dark Master was unworried.  
  
"Gatomon, it's time to show the losers what the visit to the vet gave you," Hikari said. Lifting her head, Gatomon showed her Black Ring (AN: I THINK that's what they're called; Ken used them when he started out).  
  
But Hikari wasn't stopping there. With a snap of her fingers, she summoned a trio of Black Gears, and the Gears embedded themselves into Gatomon's back.  
  
The Chosen Children watched in total shock as Gatomon mutated, becoming more powerful and literally glowing red with power. She charged them, smashing Flamedramon aside effortlessly. He reverted back to Veemon, unable to get up from the single pounding.  
  
Through the fog developing in the Chosen Children's minds, Hikari's laughter echoed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jun sat in Daisuke's room, calmly sipping on her fruit punch, and abruptly the number of black squares tripled. (AN: You know, in 02, when Ken redoubled his territory and Koushiro saw it on his monitor?).  
  
A wicked smile on her face as she chuckled. Her brother was failing, like he always had and always would. If he didn't pick up the pace, he was going to die.  
  
It was a pity that Jun herself wouldn't be doing that honor, though.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Taichi watched the same thing Jun was, although she had no way of knowing. The Control Spires were cropping up everywhere, and the Digital World was becoming more and more the kingdom of the Dark Masters every second that passed.  
  
Soon, when Project AM was complete, the Real World and the Digital World would be theirs.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Any good?  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Tsunami

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews, all!  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: No, Willis is a snot-nosed loser.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Tsunami  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari was laughing so hard she didn't even notice the Digimon that was performing its bombing run. Snimon used his Twin Sickles, blowing up major dust and blocking Hikari and Gatomon's view of the Chosen Children.  
  
"He's given us an opening!" Michael said. "Run for it!"  
  
Having little choice, the heroes ran, moving away from Hikari and her sociopathic kitten as quickly as they could. They followed a trail that was used often, but was no deserted, and soon reached the ocean.  
  
"We got here kind of fast," Miyako said.  
  
"This is only the docks," Ken said. "But it might also be our grave if we don't keep moving."  
  
"I can help you there," Whamon said, surfacing. "Everyone inside." He opened his massive mouth to admit the Children, and then submerged again. "Next stop, Sea Dragon Rig. It's an oil platform and a base of sorts used by Jyou, one of the Dark Masters."  
  
Ken opened his laptop after retrieving it from his backpack and called up the platform. "It also happens to be one of the key points in the Dark Masters' empire. If we destroy it, then we can move to the next point, and they'll be weakened."  
  
"That's good," Daisuke said. "I am REALLY getting tired of being beat up by these guys---although I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with that girl Hikari." He had a dreamy look.  
  
"Daisuke, wake up!" Veemon said. "You're falling for the bad guy!"  
  
"Bad, yes," Iori said. "Guy, no."  
  
"Tell me about it," Miyako said, disgusted. "That psycho and her kitty make me ashamed of being female."  
  
"You could always have a sex change," Daisuke suggested. Miyako slapped him. "Jeez, it was only a suggestion!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Taichi was always more lenient towards Hikari than the others, save Yamato. He hadn't blamed her for being inattentive to the Snimon, but he had warned her not to let herself become too overjoyed at winning again.  
  
"Just when do I get to play my part?" the girl asked. "All dressed up and nowhere to go for a simple act of murder."  
  
"My dear lady," Taichi said politely, "Jyou is heading towards the Chosen Children even as we speak. When he fails, I'll see how the others react to your presence."  
  
"Not the Children's, I hope."  
  
"I meant the other Dark Masters, actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Relax. You managed to snag one of us, so you can snag the rest."  
  
"I'll be the Digimon Empress before long," the girl laughed. "I wonder how everyone else will react to this."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll be shocked."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jyou had a smirk of confidence on his face as he rode atop Pleciomon's head, watching for their base. Koushiro had sent word that the Chosen Children had entered his territory and were heading towards Sea Dragon Rig.  
  
Jyou was eager to destroy the little rodents, and would probably do so, seeing as he had a Mega Digimon and they didn't even have a single Ultimate. It was laughable, really, these weaklings taking him on.  
  
"There she is!" Pleciomon said. He increased speed and raced towards the platform, hungering for battle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Here you go!" Whamon said, depositing the Chosen Children on the landing deck of Sea Dragon Rig.  
  
"And here you die!" Jyou said, rising up on Pleciomon's head not far from the group. The heroes were surprised at his appearance, but did not appear discouraged.  
  
"Not good, guys!" Ken said. "He's got a Mega, and we have zero Ultimates."  
  
"Blasting Spout!" Whamon cried, slamming into Pleciomon and knocking him away while pulling a geyser in his face. Roaring, the other let Jyou jump onto the landing deck and calmly stride towards the Chosen Children while Pleciomon charged Whamon, teeth sinking into a fin. Both combatants disappeared underwater.  
  
"Guess that leaves you and me," Jyou smirked. He pulled a pumpkin bomb from his medical bag, and heaved it at his foes. They scattered as it flew at them, exploding on contact and making a hole in the ground.  
  
Jyou laughed, and tossed another. Koushiro had come up with the pumpkin bombs, having seen them used by a villain in American comics, called the Green Goblin.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Iori!" Armadillomon said. "You need to use your Digimetal to change me into a sea form!"  
  
"I'll try!" the young boy said, fumbling with the Digimetal. He managed to activate it, and Armadillomon became Submarimon. Iori climbed in, and the two dove off the platform's edge and into the water.  
  
Not far away, Pleciomon and Whamon were having a strength contest, with Whamon losing. Iori charged Pleciomon, plunging Submarimon's spear deep into his neck. With a roaring hiss, the Mega released Whamon, who swam off, and then turned to deal with Iori.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jun was back to watching Daisuke and his friends die their miserable little deaths, this time with popcorn.  
  
She couldn't wait to show off her genius, to reveal that she was the best among the newcomers to the Digital World. The entire planet would learn a valuable lesson.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pleciomon was beyond anything Iori could deal with at the moment, and the two heroes were now in very deep trouble, on a literal level.  
  
Hitting the rudder and turning a hard right, Iori blew past the Mega and led the giant on a chase, winding around the rig's four columns that extended deep into the ocean. Another turn, to lose Pleciomon---  
  
And the giant had figured them out, darting in front and opening his maw. Iori slammed the brakes and spun, and Pleciomon only managed to bite the tip of Submarimon's tail assembly off, nothing major.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Submarimon said.  
  
"I know, but how?" Iori asked, searching with his eyes for an exit.  
  
"There's one!"  
  
Iori turned to the left, and Pleciomon went past, not having slowed down. As the monster turned to attack again, Iori and Submarimon entered the dive chamber entrance and sealed the door. They could hear the massive, booming bangs as Pleciomon tried to pry his way in.  
  
"Hurry!" Armadillomon said. "He can still just blow us up!"  
  
Outside, Pleciomon reared his head, mindful of the charging Whamon. "Solo Blue!" From Pleciomon's mouth came a river of pulsating blue energy, crackling with power. The blast tore through the column entirely, destroying everything inside.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The entire oilrig shook as Jyou was about to toss another pumpkin bomb, and his grip slipped, causing him to lose the weapon. It bounced over to a set of canisters, and a massive explosion knocked everyone to the ground.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Daisuke said. "This place is going down!"  
  
"But where's Whamon?" Miyako asked, looking around.  
  
"Right here!" the Digimon cried. He beached himself on the platform's edge, opened his mouth---  
  
"Shaking Pulse!" A ripple of blue waves smashed Whamon off the edge, and Pleciomon drew closer, opening his mouth for a final attack.  
  
"You see, kids?" Jyou said. "This is why you should just give up. You were never going to---"  
  
Jyou suddenly broke off, collapsing to the floor as Iori hit him over the head with a piece of metal.  
  
"You little cretin!" Pleciomon roared. He drew himself up, and prepared to attack.  
  
"Through here!" Ken said. There was an outside computer terminal, its portal back home opened. The Chosen Children ran for it, Iori and Armadillomon at the rear, just as Pleciomon launched his attack.  
  
"Solo Blue!" A river of pure energy shot through the terminal and wiped out everything beyond it.  
  
Then Sea Dragon Rig exploded.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Damn it, where are they?" Taichi cursed. BlackWarGreymon, whose shoulders Taichi was sitting upon, scanned the area, but found no sign of either Jyou or Pleciomon.  
  
"It appears that they have been destroyed," BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"If those runts killed either of them, I'll kill them all with my bare hands!" Taichi growled.  
  
"Tai!" Yamato called from the wreckage. "I found something!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"No more close calls, okay?" Miyako asked, panting heavily.  
  
The Chosen Children were back in the Real World, in Daisuke's room, by themselves.  
  
A knock on the door. "What?" Daisuke snapped.  
  
"Keep quiet in there, I'm trying to study!" Jun snapped right back.  
  
"Like studying will improve YOUR grades!" Daisuke responded.  
  
After a moment, Michael asked, "So, where to next?"  
  
"Well, we destroyed Jyou's point, but we still have seven choices," Ken said.  
  
"How about here?" Miyako asked, indicating a particular region. "No water there, and more space."  
  
"Good point," Ken said. "That place is next."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"At least Project AM is still in motion," Hikari said in a comforting tone to Koushiro.  
  
"It doesn't matter," the redhead said. "We should have told Jyou to wait. Now we need to---"  
  
"I know," Hikari cut him off. "Just be glad things aren't worse. Sora could be grieving for Tai."  
  
"But Jyou has Mimi, not Sora."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I'll be sure to make those jerks suffer. Project AM will make everything else look like a joke."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What happened to Jyou, and what's Project AM?  
  
READ N REVIEW to find out! 


	8. Forest Fire

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for the great reviews, everyone!  
  
TO Jade Star: You find out about Project AM in the next chapter, or at least a little bit more.  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: I think I'll put that in my alternate ending, which might take a while to write, since I have other fics and I need to make it good. But thanks!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Forest Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro was busy studying the single emotion that played again and again across Mimi's face: Pure and utter rage, seething hatred for the Chosen Children. It echoed in Koushiro's own black heart (AN: No pun intended), and he wondered if it strengthened more than weakened her.  
  
"Just you wait, Jyou," Mimi whispered. She ran her hands through his singed hair. "I'll have my chance with those runts soon enough."  
  
Koushiro cleared his throat. "I need to get back to fixing him up, if you mind."  
  
Mimi glared at him. "You're lucky you didn't have someone close to you hurt."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it. I just can't find a decent girl for me. Intellectuals have that problem."  
  
"I wouldn't keep that bet after seeing you watch that Miyako girl."  
  
Koushiro's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh please," Mimi laughed. "She's smart, and you like a challenge, so naturally you want to find a girl so like yourself."  
  
"Just go and kill something while I work already?"  
  
"Fine," Mimi sniffed, storming off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke scowled after getting up. His clothes were marked with grass stains, and he swore he had dirt in his shoes.  
  
'Like I need awesome clothes like this to get ruined so quickly!' he thought. "Any idea where we are?"  
  
"Daisuke, do you even pay attention to people when they say where they are going?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah," Michael piped in. "Miyako picked the Digital Forest, and here we are."  
  
"You could have just said so!"  
  
"You should have known!" Ken snapped.  
  
"Can we please just move on?" Iori asked.  
  
"The kid's right," Armadillomon agreed. "We need to get rid of the next Dark Master."  
  
"Which of those maniacs rules the Digital Forest?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa," Hawkmon said. "She's quite dangerous."  
  
"Just like they all are," Daisuke grumbled as they started to walk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hard to believe those kids are so thickheaded as to walk into trap after trap," Taichi smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"It could be otherwise," Yamato said. "They could be headed here."  
  
"Don't make me laugh. If they DID show up at our place, then a minor demonstration of our power would be called for."  
  
"Like when we used all those emails to slow Diaboramon down?"  
  
"I don't seem to remember anyone telling me I couldn't cheat when I work for this side," Taichi said, faking deep thought.  
  
Yamato clapped his friend on the back. "You are pure genius!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Come into the acid bath, said the Empress to the Chosen Children," the Digimon Empress smirked.  
  
She ran a gloved finger over the image of her sworn enemies, laughing at how pathetic they were without even knowing. The fools didn't even know they were going to die!  
  
It would be a wondrous thing to slay a Chosen Child. The Empress smiled at the idea of killing her enemies before her allies did, even though that would throw everything and everyone off balance so far the heroes might win.  
  
She continued to watch, and wait, and plot the deaths of the Chosen Children.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke was complaining loudly again, getting on Miyako's nerves, and just as she was about to knock some sense into him, Ken stopped them.  
  
"That must be Ebon Elm Palace," Michael said. "That's the name of Mimi's fortress."  
  
The palace was huge, carved of the strongest wood and looking heavenly for a place inhabited by evil. Towers rose up high, giving a good view from above.  
  
"Time to do some weed whacking," Daisuke commented.  
  
"On you little bastards!" Mimi snapped, making the others whirl about in total surprise.  
  
That was the second time the heroes had been caught by surprise, but not the last.  
  
BlackRosemon shot from the bushes, lashing with her Thorn Whips and tossing the Digimon to one side while smoothly advancing on the humans, who were easier to kill.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, like you enjoyed hurting my Jyou," Mimi said darkly.  
  
"Think again!" Veemon said, Daisuke's courage empowering him. He digivolved to ExVeemon, but BlackRosemon knocked him aside.  
  
Daisuke felt his determination rocket up, with him swearing not to surrender or beg to these monsters. ExVeemon got up, glowing brightly as he digivolved, this time with Stingmon, who had been swatted like a fly by the Mega.  
  
Combined, Haildramon began blasting at the evil Digimon with his Desperado Blaster, but BlackRosemon was not so easily put off.  
  
"Roses Rapier!" A thrust, and Haildramon fell to the ground.  
  
"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon called out, knocking BlackRosemon into a tree.  
  
"Thorn Whip!" Aquilamon was wrapped up and slammed by vines from the Mega, while Mimi continued to watch, dark joy burning in her eyes.  
  
"Crush them all," Mimi breathed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"She's putting up a good fight, but will she lose?" the Digimon Empress wondered aloud.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ankylomon!" Iori called. "Distract BlackRosemon!"  
  
"You got it, partner!" the massive Digimon said as he swung his clubbed tail, smashing BlackRosemon into the ground. Furious, the evil Mega forced her way up, and yanked the Champion off his feet with a strike of Thorn Whips.  
  
Mimi's lip curled. She would not lose this one, she swore to herself.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" The blasts from the weapons tore up the ground near BlackRosemon, blinding her for a moment.  
  
"Daisuke, get your Digimon near mine!" Ken called. "I have an idea!"  
  
The redhead did as told, and in a flash of light, digivolution went to a whole new level.  
  
"He's called Imperialdramon," Miyako read.  
  
"He's dirt, that's what he is!" Mimi snarled. "Destroy him!" As her partner charged the heroes, Mimi keyed a series of numbers into a handheld device, and her fortress began rising out of the ground, its shape changing into a giant wooden man. "Let's see you contend with two foes!"  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon called, a massive blast of blue erupting from his back and engulfing BlackRosemon. The blast narrowly missed Mimi, taking out both legs of the walking house.  
  
"Oh shit!" Mimi cursed as the house collapsed onto her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You know," Iori said seriously when they had escaped back to the Real World. "I think we're turning just as evil as they are."  
  
"What makes you say a dumb thing like that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"We've killed four people: Tow Digimon and two humans so far," Iori explained. "We didn't even offer them a chance to surrender!"  
  
Ken put a hand on Iori's shoulder. "I doubt they would have. People like them either win or lose, but don't surrender."  
  
"Ken's right," Miyako said.  
  
"I still feel guilty."  
  
"Look, don't blame yourself for other people's deaths," Michael said. "You'll drive yourself mad."  
  
"He's right," Daisuke said. "Just remember these guys are like vampires: Killing them frees them. Weird, but true."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Taichi was infuriated. "What does it take to kill these little jerks?" he roared.  
  
"A lot more competence, but at least nothing truly valuable was damaged," Hikari said.  
  
"She's right," Takeru nodded. "Jyou and Mimi will be fine."  
  
"Thank Etemon for small favors," Yamato said. "At leas they'll have a chance at vengeance."  
  
"As will I," the Digimon Empress said, a wicked smile on her face. "And I can't wait to see what happens to poor little Daisuke when Project AM is through with him!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: A little poor, maybe, but here.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	9. Metro

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the unintentional "Wizard of Oz" parody in the last chapter, but I wrote it and then Adamant told me. Sorry again.  
  
TO Peter Kim: First, send reviews that have a much clearer point; I was a little confused with your last one. Second, the evil Digimon from the First Season are dead; the DD were just saying expressions.  
  
NOTE: Project AM is revealed in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Metro  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke groaned as he rolled over, trying to get some more sleep. It was a break day, and the Chosen Children had decided to let the villains recover while they did the same. It also allowed them to formulate better attack strategies, which would help in the future.  
  
Veemon was nestled next to Daisuke on the futon (AN: I think that's right) and was sleeping peacefully through the loud snores of his partner.  
  
But the villains weren't having any meetings of importance. They, too, were in the Real World setting up their plans for the heroes. The remaining Dark Masters were spying on the families of the heroes, especially Ken and Daisuke, since those two were now classified as the most dangerous.  
  
"Oh, come on," Hikari begged.  
  
"No," Taichi said. "I am the only one who's going to switch the name tags on the apartment doors, so when Motomiya comes home, he'll enter the right place, think it's wrong, and enter the real wrong place."  
  
"I never get to have any fun," Hikari pouted, looking quite miserable in her Goth look.  
  
"Want me to have Takeru come over and spend some time?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then stop complaining."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Miyako, there you are!" Iori said as he spotted the girl in her family's store.  
  
"Iori, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came here for some chips and saw you. And we need to start thinking more on where to strike next."  
  
"Quiet; people might think we're vandals or something."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Here, we can talk in my room."  
  
"Uh, Miyako?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never been in a girl's room before."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, a two for one sale on goggles," Ken said.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke said, looking around the mall frantically. "Where?"  
  
"Just pulling your leg."  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"I couldn't resist!"  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"And speaking of that, we need to contemplate on where to attack the Dark Masters next."  
  
"Contemplate? Is that where you place things on a plate and sort them out or something?"  
  
"Daisuke, has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly stupid?"  
  
"Only my sister."  
  
"She's right."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Glad to see everyone together again," Miyako said as the Chosen Children gathered in the Digital World.  
  
"Me too," Ken said. "Daisuke was giving me a headache with his lack of intelligence."  
  
"He's as dangerous as the Dark Masters with his idiocy," Michael joked.  
  
"I heard that!" the redhead snapped.  
  
"Again, can we please focus on our task?" Iori asked. "We're in the middle of a city, and we need to find some cover before we do anything about its ruler."  
  
"Actually," Veemon said. "The Digital City is ruled by both Koushiro Izumi and Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"We have to fight TWO psychopaths?" Daisuke groaned loudly. "Aw, man, I can't get a break, can I?"  
  
"No rest for the wicked," Michael said.  
  
"But we're the good guys," Iori said.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Just how I like my victims: Eager to die," Koushiro smirked evilly as he watched the Chosen Children on his screens, deep inside his lab. "Keep digging your own graves."  
  
"You going to handle them alone?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Of course. Enough of a shock will send ANYONE over the edge---and with what I have planned, the little twerps are going to be driven literally insane and unable to fight."  
  
"That's not the real goal of Project AM, but I hope it works," Takeru said as he left.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"God, how utterly brainless can you possibly get?" the Digimon Empress said as she filed her fingernails. She would have yawned, but it wasn't worth the effort yet.  
  
"Just go on into Koushiro's little trap, wondering when you'll all die horrible little deaths, which will end your meaningless little lives."  
  
The Digimon Empress did wonder if the Chosen Children would succeed, and whether or not she would be able to kill the runts herself, which would be most enjoyable.  
  
"Especially you, moron," she said, singling out one Chosen Child in particular. "All you have ever done is hurt me. Now it's time for some revenge."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, look at that!" Daisuke called, pointing to a street sign.  
  
The sign, normal looking, had a very obvious invitation:  
  
Koushiro's Evil Lair Below  
  
An arrow at the sign's edge pointed to a ramp that went underground, leading into darkness.  
  
"How obvious can you get?" Ken asked. "This guy must either have a very complicated system, or he must be desperate."  
  
Deciding to take the bait (AN: What a bunch of dumbasses) the kids headed down the ramp, Miyako using a large flashlight to help the group navigate.  
  
"Don't get separated down here," Michael said. "I always hear stories about people wandering off for a single second and then they get lost and starve to death."  
  
"Truly encouraging," Iori said.  
  
"Wanna bet the next moment from now, we DO get cut off from each other?" Daisuke said. "With our luck, it'll happen."  
  
(In the control room): "Why not, Daisuke?" Koushiro chuckled as he flipped a switch.  
  
A metal wall slid in front of Ken and Iori, cutting Miyako and Daisuke off from the group since they were farthest in front. A second sheet cut Michael off entirely, leaving him alone.  
  
"Not what?" Iori asked.  
  
Ken didn't answer, searching for a way out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Just perfect," Miyako grumbled. "Trapped in some sociopath's wonderland while with Mr. Moron himself."  
  
"Could you shut up for once and help me search for a way out?" Daisuke said as he walked on.  
  
Miyako had little choice but to follow, using the flashlight to illuminate their way.  
  
After a while of walking, the pair heard sounds of someone gruff yelling, and then a sharp crack. Interested, Miyako and Daisuke hurried toward the noises and opened a small door that lead onto a walkway.  
  
Down below, the pair witnessed a horrific spectacle: A WaruMonzaemon was whipping a large crowd of Numemon, cackling evilly to himself.  
  
"I never heard that Koushiro had recreated what Machinedramon used to have down here," Hawkmon said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"The Dark Master Machinedramon ran the Digital City ages ago, when the Digital World was divided all up," Veemon explained. "Machinedramon employed a WaruMonzaemon to beat the Numemon that powered the Digital City and the base on top of Spiral Mountain."  
  
"The mountain was completely destroyed with the defeat of the Dark Masters, but our human enemies have re-created it as a main headquarters," Hawkmon finished.  
  
"That's awful," Miyako said.  
  
"We have to stop this," Daisuke said. "Right now!"  
  
WaruMonzaemon glanced up---  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Uh, where am I?" Michael asked as he groggily looked around.  
  
"In my laboratory," a small redhead informed him, coming close. The boy had a hair design that somewhat resembled a pineapple, with an orange shirt and a pair of olive green shorts with sneakers on. He also wore an open white lab coat, making him appear highly intelligent.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The Dark Master Koushiro," the boy said, smirking.  
  
Michael realized fully the situation. "What are you going to do to me here?"  
  
"I think that I pretty much told you that," Izzy laughed as he moved in on Michael, the syringe in his hand ready. "I'm glad we had that Gizamon in here."  
  
Michael screamed for a long time.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Victims!" Datamon cried gleefully as his finger missiles shot at Ken and Iori.  
  
"We can handle this lunatic!" Wormmon said. He digivolved and lunged at Datamon, his energy blade slicing through the spot that tiny Digimon had vacated to dodge.  
  
"Take this!" Ankylomon said as he smashed Datamon, sending the other into a console with a slap of his tail club.  
  
"Now where is your employer?" Ken demanded.  
  
"You think I'll talk? Ha!" Datamon cackled. He pressed a button on the console and began speaking. "Master Koushiro, the brats are in my spot. I can't hold them for long!"  
  
"You won't be able to hold us at all!" Stingmon said as he destroyed the evil Digimon.  
  
"Now we need to find a way to this Koushiro!" Iori said.  
  
"Right," Ken nodded, scanning the smashed console for anything useful.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Yikes!" Miyako gasped when WaruMonzaemon wrapped his whip around the railing of the catwalk and pulled himself up.  
  
"Just what I was looking for!" the ugly teddy bear laughed. "Some poor suckers to kill!"  
  
"Get him or something!" Daisuke said as ExVeemon charged the Ultimate.  
  
"Make me laugh some more!" WaruMonzaemon cackled wildly, smacking his opponent down with barely an effort.  
  
"Daisuke, he's an Ultimate!" Miyako told her teammate. "We need more power!"  
  
"Then follow me!"  
  
Everyone ran after the youth as he led them down tunnels and through dark passages.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Miyako asked as they ran.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Miyako gulped. Daisuke whipped around another corner, screeched to a halt, and began charging the evil Digimon. Wondering if her friend had lost his mind, Miyako did the same---  
  
And watched in amazement as WaruMonzaemon tried to stop, kept sliding across the floor from his momentum, and flew right off the edge of the floor into an abyss.  
  
"You little jerks!" his scream echoed.  
  
"Nice plan," Miyako commented as they caught their breath.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Ken, why is the floor moving?" Iori asked.  
  
"What the?" Ken said to himself. The metal floor was growing ripples that rose up and kept rising.  
  
Suddenly, the ripples burst open, and a giant pair of pincers tore through the floor.  
  
"It's HerculesKabuterimon!" Wormmon gasped. "We have to run for it!"  
  
The gigantic Mega tore through the floor as if it were tissue paper, focused entirely on killing the two Children. Ken grabbed Iori and the four made a desperate run for the door.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon rose up through the massive hole he made, and gave chase. "You won't be able to stop me so easily as you did my brethren!" he hissed in his booming voice, which was quite loud in the tunnels. Because of his sheer size, the Mega was destroying every tunnel he went through, leaving behind a path of rubble and destruction.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke blinked. He and Miyako appeared to be inside of a giant laboratory that sprawled out all around them, with tanks the size of full-grown men filled with red fluid.  
  
"Daisuke," Miyako said quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked normally.  
  
"I really think you should see this," Miyako said, still very quiet. She was pointing to one of Koushiro's tanks, where something was floating inside.  
  
Walking over, Daisuke felt his heart die: His mother, her name on the tank's front, was inside the tank he was staring at. Only she had been...changed.  
  
"Daisuke?" Miyako asked.  
  
He didn't move, didn't answer.  
  
Miyako repeated his name, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"I'm going to kill the sick fuck that did this," Daisuke said grimly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Move!" Ken shouted, shoving Iori into the narrow alleyway. The enormous blast of energy shot by them, exploding and blinding and stirring up dust.  
  
After a long moment of inspection, HerculesKabuterimon chuckled. "Gotcha." He left.  
  
Shifting some of the rubble that fell on top of them, Ken helped Iori out. "Almost died there."  
  
"But we're still alive."  
  
"You think for someone as dangerous as this Koushiro is, he would have better lieutenants. HerculesKabuterimon didn't even bother to look for a single hand."  
  
"Under all that rubble, who would?" Armadillomon asked. "We need out of here, and quick."  
  
"That's right," Wormmon agreed. "The Dark Masters won't defeat themselves; they're as much a team as we are."  
  
"Right," the humans nodded, getting to work on escaping.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Thank you," the Numemon said to Miyako. "But what about your friend?"  
  
The girl glanced over at Daisuke, who was still seething with pure rage. "He'll be fine later. He's suffering from some bad news."  
  
"Not to change the subject so rudely," Hawkmon said, "but could you tell us how to find Koushiro's main control room, or wherever he runs everything."  
  
"Sure," the Numemon said.  
  
It took a little bit of time, but the small Digimon told them exactly where to find the redhead. "We never attack him because he's got power himself."  
  
"Just like Mimi had," Hawkmon said. "I heard about how she only used her glove to part the attack coming from Elecmon when we first met her."  
  
"Not good," Miyako said. "Koushiro seems able to do anything he puts his mind to."  
  
"His mind IS his greatest weapon," Hawkmon said.  
  
"And that's what worries me."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Koushiro was waiting for the Chosen Children pleasantly, even decided to enjoy a ham sandwich. After he had finished it, Ken and Iori, along with their partners, burst through a set of doors on the room's far left.  
  
Koushiro was enjoying looking down on them at the moment. He stood, though short, imperiously on a control platform with a giant monitor screen behind him, the whole platform in the center of the room.  
  
"Your time's up, Koushiro!" Iori shouted.  
  
The redhead rolled his eyes. "Good God, have you ever heard anything so clichéd?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Ken asked. "You might have some power of your own, but you can't possibly win against us when our friends get here!"  
  
"And what? You plan on holding me until they show up?" Koushiro laughed heartily. "You dolts have no idea what's going on, do you? I planned everything, from the very moment you set foot in my city!"  
  
"We don't care!" Iori shouted. "Don't you get it? You and your friends are evil, and you won't win! Why can't you just stop this? You're hurting people, living organisms!"  
  
Koushiro stared hard at Iori. "You have NO idea what hurt is yet."  
  
The other doors to the room, on Koushiro's far right, burst open and Miyako and Daisuke entered with their partners.  
  
"Well," Koushiro cried happily. "The gang's all here! Now I can show you just what I plan to do to each of you with scientific precision!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miyako demanded. "Do you mean that sick pet project you had going in that room filled with tanks? We saw that, and find it horrible that you could ever do such a thing! Don't you have a heart?"  
  
Koushiro laughed. "Of course I do! I have a heart of ice!"  
  
"Enough!" Daisuke roared, silencing everyone. His eyes blazed with unbridled hatred as he sent a death glare at the Dark Master. "I don't care how touch you think you are, I---AM---GOING---TO---KILL---YOU!"  
  
Koushiro laughed very heartily at this. "Fat chance, you ignoramus!" He snapped his fingers, and a table descended down to his side from above, a figure lying on the table and covered with a cloth.  
  
"You see, those tanks you found were just the first step of Project AM."  
  
"Project AM?" Miyako repeated. "What's that?"  
  
"It stands for Project Amalgamation," Koushiro said, a smirk of pure evil on his face.  
  
Ken felt his blood freeze. "But amalgamation means---"  
  
"That's right," Koushiro nodded. "A fusion between two things. Mostly a business term, and hardly used for anything but the joining of two businesses, so me and my fellow Dark Masters had to come up with the perfect new application of the term:  
  
"We are in the business of planet conquering, and we eventually need to take over the Real World, so we used each takeover as a separate business endeavor, with its people being the difference."  
  
"You monster!" Ken yelled.  
  
"You're funny, you know that?" Koushiro said. He pulled the sheet of the figure, and the Chosen Children stopped breathing, their spines columns of the coldest ice.  
  
Lying on the table was Michael, mutated beyond being human. He had grown talons and claws, his face distended and yellow, with orange fur all over his body except his stomach and chest.  
  
"I injected him with the DNA of a Gizamon when I captured him, after I had separated you lot," Koushiro informed his foes. "I'd say young Michael here is adapting quite well to his new life as a hybrid." Koushiro couldn't help but laugh manically, his laughter echoing throughout the huge chamber.  
  
That was when Daisuke went ballistic.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The soccer player, a moron with a heart of gold, let the all-encompassing rage take him over utterly. It was as though an animal had replaced Daisuke, flying up the stairs and grabbing Koushiro, smashing him into the console behind and pinning him there.  
  
"You're dead!" he screamed, and raised a fist to punch Koushiro.  
  
But the redhead wasn't going down THAT easy. He kicked Daisuke back into the railing that was on either side of the stairs, and then pressed several buttons on the console. The massive monitor behind lit up, images stopping the heroes when they were just about to run to aid their friend.  
  
The monitor was displaying images of each of their families, each person held captive and mutated inside a tank, alone.  
  
"You think we can't reach anyone?" Koushiro sneered. "You are all going to die!"  
  
"Not today!" Paildramon said as he flew towards the Dark Master.  
  
The entire wall behind the monitor platform shattered, crumbling to the ground---and taking a ground-shaking step forward, HerculesKabuterimon towered over everything in sight. "Forget me?"  
  
The evil Mega snatched Paildramon from the air and lifted his arm up, smashing the Ultimate into and THROUGH the floor, and then smashing him even more with a triple strike of his other three fists.  
  
Daisuke tackled Koushiro from behind, getting his enemy in a headlock and spinning him around. The two wrestled furiously as the other three tried to help Michael.  
  
"My God," Iori gasped when he neared his American teammate. The trio loosed their friend and helped him down the stairs, careful not to interrupt Daisuke's terrific battle.  
  
"You don't get it!" Koushiro said. "We have a secret weapon that NONE of you has!"  
  
"As if I care!" Daisuke shot back, punching the redhead again. "I don't care what it takes, I will kill you with my bare hands!"  
  
"Daisuke, don't!" Iori cried. "If you murder him, you'll be no better than him!"  
  
"The punk's right," Koushiro said. "What'll it be?"  
  
"I already told you: I don't care."  
  
"You should," HerculesKabuterimon said ominously as he charged up for his attack.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
The attack blinded the Mega long enough for Paildramon to grab Daisuke and fly off.  
  
"Destroy them!" Koushiro ordered.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" A few shots hit the cables connecting to the monitor, and the cables charged and exploded the tanks at the base of the platform. An explosion blew the floor out under the platform, sending Koushiro tumbling down into a chemical vat in the chamber below.  
  
"NO!" HerculesKabuterimon roared, diving after his partner.  
  
That was all the Chosen Children saw before the room's ceiling collapsed and they were forced to exit.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Too bad we have to leave them here, in the Digital World," Ken said. "I mean, those are our families. How can we leave them in a place that isn't safe?"  
  
"We'll guard them if it costs us our very existence," Gekomon said. "The Dark Masters don't bother with our palace anymore, and we have plenty of spare room."  
  
"Thanks," Miyako said. "You don't know how grateful we are."  
  
"Oh no, you have it backwards," the Gekomon told her. "We are grateful for you ending the reign of three Dark Masters, and soon all of them."  
  
"Why don't we just say we're even?" Iori suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and we need to get home and take a rest," Ken said. "I'll get Daisuke."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
The others could barely keep from jiggling with mirth.  
  
"I don't see much of a difference," Yamato said.  
  
"I'm fucking green!"  
  
"So?" Taichi asked.  
  
"You guys are unbelievable!"  
  
"It could be worse," Takeru giggled. "You could have turned into a girl."  
  
Hikari punched Takeru in the arm.  
  
"Relax," Taichi soothed. "We can still win, and we know it. Everything is working just as we hoped."  
  
"And just as I like it," the Digimon Empress said, and started to laugh evilly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What a chapter! I hope this one is a blockbuster!  
  
READ N REVIEW, and make it good! This was 13 PAGES in Word! 


	10. Daylight

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: SORRY for the wait, everyone! And I liked the reviews!  
  
TO Adamant: You can't take any suspense, killjoy.  
  
TO DAVIS: First, who the hell are you; Second, what the hell are you talking about?  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Nice idea, but I don't think I'll have it in this fic. Very sorry. And just what was that other project you mentioned, anyway?  
  
TO Peter Kim: Let me get this right: You want the evil DD to kill everyone and everything, nothing short, is that it?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Daylight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru was rather pissed at Koushiro's defeat, considering they had shared the Digital City and Takeru had really liked the kid. Not that he wasn't older or anything.  
  
"I think you hero losers will really like the games I intend to play with you."  
  
Takeru had worked carefully with Koushiro on devising a maze that was a death trap dungeon to anyone who didn't belong there, and the Chosen Children were going to find out just how brutal a death someone could die in there.  
  
His comm pinged, and Sora smirked when she appeared on the screen. "They're back."  
  
"Night of the potato bugs," Takeru joked. "Tell Hikari I'll be working late tonight."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"He's still really pissed, even though it's been a week since we fought a Dark Master," Miyako said to the others, talking about Daisuke.  
  
"Can you blame him?" Ken said. "That evil genius Koushiro did some pretty horrible stuff."  
  
"To all of our families," Iori added. "And to Michael."  
  
"I'm going to miss him," Miyako said. "He didn't deserve what he got."  
  
"Too bad we can't fix what happened to him," Ken said. "Koushiro used some extremely advanced science to screw with Michael's genetics."  
  
"Can you do anything?" Iori asked hopefully.  
  
"Not a damn thing. It's bigger than I've ever imagined."  
  
"Guys, I know this isn't the best time, but we still have to confront the other Dark Masters."  
  
"Right," the boys said, grim and determined.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke didn't say a single syllable as he led the others through the Digital City, the surface untouched by Koushiro's defeat.  
  
The group trudged, Miyako glancing around and at Daisuke's back. She hoped he wouldn't end up dead because he was so pigheaded.  
  
From one of the City's skyscrapers, Takeru drank some coffee and chuckled, watching the Chosen Children as he prepared to murder them all.  
  
'Oh, what the hell. I'm impatient!' He flipped a switch, a huge section of pavement beneath the Children opening up and dropping them into darkness, screaming.  
  
Takeru snickered at the lack of challenge and picked up his VR goggles, putting them on. The device was made by Koushiro, extremely advanced and designed for a direct interface with Takeru's little murder wonderland.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Damn it!" Daisuke swore. "This won't stop me!" He stalked off in a random direction, determined as hell to find and kill Takeru with his bare hands.  
  
"Daisuke, stop!" Ken said. "He'll kill us easier if we're separated!"  
  
"Like I care!"  
  
"You really should," Takeru's voice said ominously from overhead speakers in the ceiling.  
  
The lights went off, plunging everyone into a dark so absolute that all but Daisuke felt it as though the darkness was alive, trying to corrupt them to evil. Daisuke was too consumed by black emotions to notice the effect.  
  
"You see, I love to play some very sick cat and mouse games," Takeru explained, his voice everywhere. "I think you should enjoy this game though. It works on reliability, and I doubt you guys will get through that after I do some work on each of you."  
  
"We need to feel our way out of here," Ken said, feeling the floor in front of himself with his foot. It was solid, and he moved forward, hoping to get close to Daisuke. "Daisuke?" he asked.  
  
But the other boy was gone.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
His rage, hatred, and anger acting like a super compass, Daisuke navigated his way through the black without any help. He could sense Veemon trailing him like a stupid pet dog that wouldn't go away, always trying to get a scrap.  
  
"Daisuke, this is really dangerous," Veemon said. "The others need us!"  
  
"I don't need them," Daisuke said coldly.  
  
Veemon gasped.  
  
"They can do whatever they want, but they better not mess with me."  
  
Veemon could hardly believe his ears. Daisuke was abandoning his friends and teammates when they needed him dearly!  
  
The redhead paused, about to take another step forward when Veemon grabbed his boot and pulled his back.  
  
"Oh, don't let that stop you, Daisuke," Takeru said casually.  
  
"Shut up! Veemon, get off of me!"  
  
"No! He's trying to kill you! Don't you understand he has the advantage here?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Daisuke roared, giving his leg a violent shake and throwing off the Digimon, taking a step forward.  
  
And falling down a pit as the lights abruptly snapped on, blinding him...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You know, we could use a girl like yourself, Miyako," Takeru said over the speakers. He sounded bored, for Pete's sake!  
  
"Just leave us alone," Miyako whined. "God, you're like an ex-boyfriend: You never go away!"  
  
Takeru laughed heavily at this. "I can see why you have three boys all gunning for your love, then! Oh wait, I should have said four, since poor Michael used to be with you."  
  
"Just shut up!" Iori snapped.  
  
"Or what?" Takeru asked, amused. "You'll beat me to death with your vastly inflated sense of ethics? I think I'll die laughing at how pathetic you are instead."  
  
"Do you make a habit of being annoying, or were you born that way?" Ken growled, feeling the floor again before moving. It was still pitch black.  
  
"Hard to say. I know when the girls don't find me annoying, though."  
  
"Oh, you're a riot, aren't you?" Miyako asked, sarcasm palpable.  
  
"What can I say?"  
  
"How about asking forgiveness for all the horrible things you've done?" Iori yelled. "I know just what kind of destruction you monsters have been causing since you got rid of the last evil rulers, and I don't like it!  
  
"Digimon are people too! They don't deserve all the pain and suffering you give to them! They don't deserve to be treated like animals!"  
  
A pause---  
  
"You know, Iori, I think you were the most fun."  
  
"Huh?" Iori was perplexed.  
  
"Your grandfather was kind enough to show us the kind of moves he taught you with that kendo stick. Too bad he wasn't fast or strong enough, being the old fart that he is."  
  
Iori snapped. "You monster!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Daisuke, hold on!" Veemon said as he grabbed the boy's hand.  
  
"What else am I going to do?" Daisuke shot back. But his anger, his rage, even his hatred, had blown away when he was falling. He had managed to grab the edge of the floor and hold on for dear life.  
  
Veemon helped Daisuke pull himself up, and they rested.  
  
"Thanks," Daisuke said. "You saved my life."  
  
Veemon shook his head. "I didn't do anything more than I should have. I'm your friend, more than just your partner in all this. We're supposed to trust and rely upon each other."  
  
Daisuke sat there, panting and thinking. "You're right. I don't know why I just walked off."  
  
"I do," Takeru said. "So you could make it easier to kill you."  
  
There was a click, and a large circular saw blade rose out of the floor, moving towards the pair quickly. They got up and ran, ducking a blade that swung horizontally from the wall.  
  
Takeru laughed like a madman as he watched the two struggle to survive.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ken moved forward, and the others followed carefully. He stopped, feeling the outline of something. "I think I found a door."  
  
"Open it," Miyako urged. "We could die out here."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
It took a minute until they heard the click. Ken helped them inside, and then closed the door, locking it.  
  
"Looks like we just found one of Takeru's weaknesses," Miyako smirked.  
  
"And he's bound to have more," Iori nodded.  
  
Ken looked around the room: It was bare and void of anything useful, save for a door on the opposite wall.  
  
They took that door, and walked down a hallway, following the signs.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Takeru had been unable to watch the screen as he had doubled over, laughing uncontrollably from Daisuke's antics on the screen, letting the camera do the watching for him. He could watch the videos later.  
  
But when he looked for the other three, they were gone.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, searching for them. They hadn't doubled back and taken another route of the two that were on either side of their starting point.  
  
"Where the hell are you little morons?" he said to himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Right behind you," Miyako said, knocking him out with a borrowed Armadillomon.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke said, grinning when nasty sword froze millimeters from his forehead.  
  
"The others must have turned off the traps!" Veemon said. He helped Daisuke up, and they got ready to leave---  
  
(In control room):  
  
"Crap!" Miyako said. "There's a security countermeasure for that!"  
  
(Maze):  
  
---When a small nozzle popped out of the wall ahead of them, aiming for them, no bigger than Daisuke's nose. It unleashed a jet of flame at them.  
  
Daisuke and Veemon screamed like little girls and dived aside, and began struggling for their lives again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"There!" Ken said, shorting the system out for a couple of minutes at the most. "Get them out of there!"  
  
Miyako ran to get the others, and reached the door, letting them in.  
  
"Thank God!" Daisuke gasped. "I thought I was going to be barbeque!"  
  
"Me too!" Veemon wheezed. "I never had to move so fast in my life!"  
  
"Get up!" Miyako urged. "We need your help!"  
  
"With what?" Daisuke asked, irritated.  
  
"Teaching Takeru a lesson he won't ever forget..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Takeru groaned and got up, rubbing his head. 'What the FUCK did she hit me with?' he demanded of himself.  
  
"Good morning, Takeru," Miyako's voice said pleasantly.  
  
"You bitch!" he spat.  
  
"Today is Self-Evaluation Day. They key word, Value. Do you have any? No way, because you're a sadistic, tyrannical madman psychopath with homicidal tendencies!"  
  
"And that's what brings you to the Maze of Enlightenment," Daisuke said, sarcastic as hell but nice. "Where all things are possible---both redemption for your past evils, and my eventual sleeping with that Hikari girl, which will definitely happen."  
  
"I'll fucking kill you all!" Takeru snarled. "And what did you do to Patamon?"  
  
"Oh, he's napping right now," Iori replied. "But don't worry: He'll see you soon enough."  
  
The comm system clicked off, and a sharper, metallic click sounded.  
  
Takeru turned his head casually, smirking even before he saw the razor discs flying at his head...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Yeesh, that's messy," Taichi chuckled. "I'd hate to be him."  
  
"Tai, if you say anything else, just one more word, it will be your last," Yamato said sourly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just shut up. I think he's suffered enough without your bad jokes."  
  
"Just get him out of here," Hikari pleaded. "He needs some attention!"  
  
"He's getting some, but not the right kind," Sora said. "And I need attention myself, Tai."  
  
"You'll have to excuse me, friends," Taichi said. He began to leave, arm in arm with Sora. "I'm needed in the bedroom."  
  
"You'll see us later," Yamato said. It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a request; it was an ORDER.  
  
"After getting some tender loving from Sora here," Taichi grinned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Again, very sorry for the wait.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	11. Dogfight

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I had some family business to take care of! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Sorry for the lack of signs, but I didn't think about it.  
  
TO (the guy with the snappy treadmill snail): You no like waiting, you no read.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Dogfight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi rubbed his head and sat up. 'Man, I don't think I ever got drained that bad before.' He looked beside and saw Sora, still snoozing from their little fun last night.  
  
'At least nothing else that was bad happened. We still rule this world, and no one can stop us unless they want to cause a lot of damage to the Digital World.'  
  
Taichi got up and dressed himself, answering the beep from his comm. "What?"  
  
It was Hikari. "Our spies say the Chosen Children are getting ready to head to our little trap."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I need Sora back if we're going to stand much of a chance."  
  
"Oh, right. I'll wake her up."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Taichi scowled. Those damn punks were going cause all kinds of trouble before someone would be able to wipe them out. At least Black Eagle Palace was easy to get to, being a floating fortress and all. Hikari and Sora ruled the skies of the Digital World with an iron fist.  
  
The head Dark Master gently shook his lover. "Sora, get your ass up. The Children are heading for Black Eagle Palace right now."  
  
Sora groaned, slowly coming around. "Where did my clothes go?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
Sora got up, not caring that she was completely naked. Taichi smirked a little as he eyed her pert tits. Those things may not be very big, but he still enjoying squeezing and sucking them!  
  
Sora got dressed and was ready to leave for her palace. She wore a red blazer and matching red slacks, with high black boots. It was obvious she was doing something of a tribute to the Red Baron, one of the greatest pilots ever.  
  
"See you after I kill the little bastards, honey," Sora said, giving Taichi a quick liplock as she left.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Miyako stared at Ken. "We have to attack a flying fortress that we have to first find, and then penetrate, and then we need to defeat its masters, which number two?"  
  
"That's the plan," Ken nodded.  
  
"Has anyone taken you to a psychiatrist lately?"  
  
Ken sighed. "Miyako, this is the only realistic plan I can come up with. It's a freaking floating castle! How the heck do you expect to attack it from the ground? Its base is the strongest part of it, in order to prevent attacks from below."  
  
Iori spoke up. "It really is the best plan."  
  
Daisuke was still pissed about Koushiro's sick experiments, and said nothing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I should never have agreed to this," Miyako scowled as she trudged through the Digital Forest.  
  
"Just be glad things aren't worse," Iori said. "You never know what can happen to you the very next second."  
  
They group walked in silence for a while, Hawkmon searching the skies. He swooped down to them, looking ecstatic.  
  
"Good news! I've found Black Eagle Palace, and it isn't too far from here!"  
  
"Walking or flying?" Daisuke asked gruffly.  
  
"Well, the walk might actually be longer than I thought it would be."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I really love these security cameras and their spying forest eyes," Hikari said as she watched the Chosen Children walk through the Digital Forest, completely unaware that they were being observed.  
  
Hikari was dressed as she was in the Season Tow episodes, but that's because she's a Goth in the Real World.  
  
"Don't these guys know the hawk always catches the mouse?" Hikari asked herself.  
  
"Perhaps they're just plain stupid," Sora suggested as she entered the monitor room. "I have the perfect plan for these losers."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is taking a while," Ken said from his position on Paildramon's back. Daisuke sat behind him, and Miyako and Iori rode Halsemon.  
  
"Look, there's the palace!" Iori called.  
  
Straight ahead, perhaps a mile, was a gigantic palace that seemed to be made of shimmering black rock.  
  
'No wonder it's called Black Eagle Palace,' Ken thought.  
  
The team reached it shortly and set down on the landing platform halfway up the palace's height.  
  
"We shouldn't split up in this place," Ken told the others. "It could make things easier for the Dark Masters."  
  
The group headed through a large set of double doors and down a hall, making a check of the rooms to try and find their foes.  
  
Eventually reaching a very tall set of double doors with carvings that seemed royal, Ankylomon smashed them open.  
  
The Chosen Children were stunned by what they saw:  
  
A blood red carpet ran from the doors to the throne, two regal chairs sitting next to each other. The chairs had high backs, and seated in the chairs were Sora and Hikari. The whole throne room seemed enormous, with shiny black walls and tapestries hanging.  
  
"So, you finally made it," Sora said idly. "And I was just about to go find you."  
  
"These guys just can't resist making bad jokes," Miyako said.  
  
"At least our jokes aren't as bad as your looks," Hikari sneered.  
  
Miyako went bright red. "Bitch!"  
  
"Kill them!" Sora ordered.  
  
And swooping down from above, BlackMagnadramon and DarkPhoenixmon attacked.  
  
Jaws wide, BlackMagnadramon dove at Ankylomon, looking for a snack. She caught the rocky Digimon and flung him backwards, slamming him into the wall next to the doors.  
  
DarkPhoenixmon hefted Stingmon in her claws, and began twisting him.  
  
"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon called, jarring Stingmon from his captor.  
  
"Holy Flame!" BlackMagnadramon roared as she covered the Digimon in a jet- black wave of fire.  
  
During the process, Paildramon managed to be produced and emerged while the evil Megan was still firing, flying forward and smashing her right on the nose.  
  
Howling in fury, BlackMagnadramon reared back and prepared to eat the Ultimate, who was dodging around frantically, throwing insults around.  
  
Meanwhile, DarkPhoenixmon was slapping around the others as though they were toys.  
  
"Crimson Flare!" she roared, blanketing them with red energy waves.  
  
Paildramon flew by the evil Mega's head, blasting it. DarkPhoenixmon roared in fury and slashed at him, but BlackMagnadramon caught the blow in the flank, having been chasing the Ultimate around the room.  
  
Both Megas launched an attack at the same time, knocking the walls out but missing the kids, who had been pushed out of the way by their partners.  
  
"The palace---it's falling apart!" Hikari gasped.  
  
"Evacuate!" Sora managed to shout before a giant chunk of the ceiling fell.  
  
"Come on!" Paildramon said. "We need to get out of here!"  
  
With the other Digimon, he helped lead the escape from the crumbling Black Eagle Palace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Taichi shook his head. "Just you and me now."  
  
"And us," BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"That leaves four Dark Masters technically: Two humans and two Digimon," Yamato spoke. "We should be able to show these little punks just who's the boss in THIS world."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: A little short and sappy, but I hope it was okay for you guys.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	12. The Stuff of Heroes

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had some other fics to update! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
TO Anime Master ZERO: Thanks for the idea!  
  
TO Kara: Think about the fic title for five seconds max.  
  
I own BlackOmegamon, BlackMetalGarurumon, the new attacks, and BlackOmegamon's new form, as well as the evil Jun. Oh, and I own the term Super Mega(s).  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: The Stuff of Heroes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako raised an eyebrow. "So we only have two Dark Masters left, but they're of course the strongest of the bunch."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Ken nodded. "We know where their fortress is atop Spiral Mountain. It's impregnable...until now."  
  
"You think just because we're the heroes that we can do anything?" Daisuke snorted.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Iori asked. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
"I'm with the kid," Daisuke said.  
  
"Then I suppose we should get ready and head out," Ken sighed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"You know, that eye liner makes you look really cute," Yamato said.  
  
Koushiro bristled. "Do you live to make a jerk of yourself?"  
  
"Boys, settle down," Taichi said calmly. He was standing next to Sora, who was sleeping peacefully on her medical ward bed. "We have bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Koushiro sniffed. "I have to repair all that damage those punks did to each of us---and with myself being last! I look like an alien or something!"  
  
"Izzy, you should try out for Hollywood," Yamato suggested seriously, but was smirking.  
  
"Very funny," Koushiro said sourly.  
  
Taichi kept staring at Sora. He imagined briefly that having a roof collapse onto you was very painful. He promised himself to make those little shits pay for crushing his sister and his lover. Hell, Sora was practically his wife in the Real World, his wife for a fact in the Digital World!  
  
"We need to prepare for the inevitable assault," Yamato said. "Like that last brave charge at Gettysburg that was led by Colonel Lawrence Chamberlain, with bayonets because they had run low on ammo, and deterred the South from its charge."  
  
"I know," Taichi said coldly. "I have something very special planned for that Daisuke boy."  
  
"And I have something planned myself for that girl, Miyako. She was, after all, the one who nailed my kid brother."  
  
"It seems we think along the same lines."  
  
"I know."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"This could take a while," Iori said, looking straight up to see as much of Spiral Mountain as he could.  
  
It must have gone up for miles, because the Chosen Children couldn't see the top.  
  
"Come on," Ken said. "I've got climbing gear."  
  
The gang began their climb, and it seemed to last forever, the giant multicolored spiral never ending and just rising on.  
  
"Finally!" Daisuke called.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Veemon wheezed. "I was half-dead halfway up!"  
  
"Well, you are half-sized!"  
  
"Guys, the mission," Miyako said sternly.  
  
"Look," Iori said, pointing.  
  
Everyone looked and saw one thing dead ahead: A huge black fortress-like palace, jutting up like a rose's thorn. The main fortress of the Dark Masters was looking indestructible even from this distance, and Ken felt his worries renew.  
  
"Better now than never," he said, starting toward the palace. He got about halfway there with the others when the fight started.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The ground seemed to shake, and then stopped.  
  
"What was that about?" Miyako asked.  
  
As if on cue to her question, two massive boulders ahead of them shattered-- -  
  
And stepping out, taking a fighting stance, were BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. (AN: You know what BlackWarGreymon looks like).  
  
BlackMetalGarurumon's once lustrous silvery metal exterior was a mix of bright silver and jet-black parts that seemed to sparkle in the light. His crimson eyes glared at them with an evil glow.  
  
"I see you're here a little earlier than expected," one boy's voice said. He stepped out from behind BlackWarGreymon, showing himself to be Taichi Kamiya. He wore a black cape with a short length of silver chain holding it at the bottom of his throat. Gloves were on his hands, as were high black boots; each had flame designs on it. His chest piece of armor had a dragon design raised out of it artfully. On his forearms were armbands that seemed to be made of crystallized flame, with a row of long, curved flame spikes growing out of each one so that he could stab anyone if he brought his fist down on them as though in anger and smacking it onto a table.  
  
"I quite agree," another voice said, its owner stepping out from behind the other Mega. Yamato Ishida wore similar armor and a similar black cape, but with ice designs instead of flames. His forearms had similar armbands, with looked like ice instead of flame, and designed just like Taichi's. His chest piece had a sea dragon on the front, raised like Taichi's.  
  
"So, you guys are the toughest Dark Masters?" Daisuke said.  
  
"Did you figure that out all on your own?" Taichi sneered.  
  
Davis went scarlet and looked furious.  
  
"Maybe we should just get this over with," Ken suggested. "It IS inevitable."  
  
"Inevitable that we kill you losers," Yamato said confidently. "You have no idea what you're up against."  
  
"Oh wait," Taichi said. "We're screwing up again. If we talk too much, we lose the chance!"  
  
"That's right!" Yamato said, clapping a hand to his forehead. He jabbed a finger at the Chosen Children. "Kill them!"  
  
BlackMetalGarurumon launched forward like a rocket, and even blasts from Aquilamon and Digmon didn't seem to faze him. Stingmon and ExVeemon took to the air, flying to either side, hoping to distract their enemy.  
  
"Tera Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon roared, and threw a huge orange sphere of energy at Stingmon. The insect dodged, but was then blasted by a stream of ice from the other evil Mega.  
  
Before he hit the ground, BlackWarGreymon caught him and held him in front of a large rock. "You should do something about those nasty gashes all over your face."  
  
"What nasty gashes?"  
  
"These ones!" BlackWarGreymon twisted Stingmon's arm behind his back to keep him from escaping, and used his other hand to grab Stingmon's head and repeatedly smash his face into the rock until it shattered. He then spun his captive around and smashed him in the gut with an armored knee before uppercutting Stingmon with a vicious blow.  
  
"That is it!" ExVeemon growled. He mostly dodged BlackMetalGarurumon, who grazed his back with his claws.  
  
He attacked with his Desperado Blaster, and to his surprise, BlackWarGreymon retreated back to his side.  
  
But to the horror of the Chosen Children, the Dark Masters only laughed.  
  
"We have something much different in mind that that," Taichi sneered.  
  
Both Megas again charged, and BlackWarGreymon slashed with his claws, but did little damage. Imperialdramon knocked the both of them away with a massive paw.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
A barrage of missiles pelted Imperialdramon, but he smacked his foe away as if BlackMetalGarurumon were a fly.  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
Imperialdramon's river of pure energy raced towards the villainous pair, and engulfed them.  
  
Blinded by the brightness, the others had to shield their eyes. A high wind picked up even before a massive, deafening BOOM ripped through the air. The Chosen Children were blown off their feet, but the two Dark Masters were still standing.  
  
"We win!" Daisuke said. "You guys better give up!"  
  
"You're forgetting about one thing!" Taichi called back.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The bad guys always have a secret weapon!" Yamato said, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
The ground shook again, but this time it did not stop.  
  
Great cracks appeared, and began expanding, and the Children had to jump to a single rock that was rising up to keep from falling into the growing crevasses.  
  
The Dark Masters had done the same, and were watching the Children and the ground at the same time, amazingly.  
  
And then it happened:  
  
The entire chunk of land seemed to crumble away as a giant form slowly rose up from its depths, covered in black and giving off an evil aura. A huge head rose past the humans, and then the shoulders, and then the rest, taking at least a full five minutes.  
  
When it had finished, BlackOmegamon's form stood towering over everything, threatening to rival Spiral Mountain in sheer size. His shining black armor made him look truly terrifying.  
  
'He's got to be a hundred feet tall!' Ken realized. His mind froze as he tried to comprehend this. But it wasn't possible: No Digimon was that huge!  
  
"In case you're wondering," Taichi called casually. "We upgraded Omegamon from his frail form to something far better. BlackOmegamon is a hundred times as powerful as his previous form, and a thousand times stronger than our Megas when they were separate."  
  
"And that's not telling about his new attacks," Yamato added. "He prefers to use Apocalypse Cannon and Black Sword of the Destroyer!"  
  
"And now the real fun begins!" Taichi called, laughing with Yamato like a couple of madmen.  
  
"Ken, there is NO WAY we can take on something that big!" Miyako said.  
  
"We can do it!" he encouraged stubbornly. "We just have to have faith in ourselves!"  
  
"Well, I'm not giving up!" Daisuke said. "These monsters are so going to pay for what they did!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Imperialdramon said.  
  
"Daisuke's right!" Iori said. "They have to be stopped!"  
  
"Too bad we can't be stopped!" Taichi said. "So young and naïve."  
  
"Let's get them!" Daisuke said.  
  
Imperialdramon shot toward his enemy, and blasted him in the throat with the Positron Laser attack.  
  
But when the smoke cleared, no damage was visible.  
  
"All at once!" Ken said.  
  
Every Digimon they had raced at BlackOmegamon and attacked, but it made no difference as the Super Mega took a single step forward, sending the Digimon flying when his foot fell to earth and created a massive shockwave.  
  
"Just give up!" Taichi called. "We can kill you quick and easy, and make you more like us! You might like that!"  
  
"Save it for someone who cares!" Daisuke snapped, and forced himself to stand, despite the broken arm he had suffered as a result of his fall from being hit by the shockwave.  
  
"Look!" Iori cried, pointing toward the giant Earth that hung above them in the sky.  
  
But this time it looked different: It was shadowed, and with hundreds of pinpricks of light covering it. The pinpricks became larger, and no one expected the lights to shoot towards them likes a Positron Laser blast.  
  
When the smoke had settled again, the Chosen Children found themselves surrounded by dozens, if not a hundred, more Chosen Children.  
  
"They must be from all over the world," Ken said, awed. "We were just one particular group!"  
  
"I see this calls for some extra help," a girl's voice said from where the Dark Masters glowered at the new heroes.  
  
Heads turned to look---and Daisuke felt his blood freeze up solid.  
  
Jun was standing in front of and between the boys, and wearing a red tailcoat with white pants and high black boots. A red vest and a white Victorian shirt completed the effect. She also wore a pair of fine gloves.  
  
"Jun? What are you doing here?"  
  
"She's the one who's been giving us a lot of trouble lately," a Mexican girl said. "She calls herself the Digimon Empress, and she is evil!"  
  
"But she's my sister!" Daisuke said, puzzled.  
  
"I told you not to make fun of my dates, Daisuke!" Jun said. "And now look at me! I believe I'M on the winning side?"  
  
She snapped her fingers and rocketing up from behind her and the Dark Masters rose Machinedramon. The third evil Mega jumped onto BlackOmegamon, and seemed to melt into his armor. A brilliant red light came, and again blinded everyone.  
  
When it had gone, Machinedramon's head had replaced the one that BlackOmegamon had had a moment before, and massive Gatling guns were on the body's shoulders.  
  
"New and improved," Jun said proudly. "BlackOmegamon now has a couple of new surprise attacks, one of which is Fury Blaster."  
  
"Whatever form you take, we'll make a better one!" three Chinese brothers called. (AN: remember these guys from the episode where they hit on Hikari?)  
  
"Then come and get us!" Taichi taunted.  
  
"Charge!" a Native American boy yelled loudly, pointing to the enemies. The Digimon, which were now a huge variety, dashed towards the colossal Mega and began attacking.  
  
"Apocalypse Cannon!" BlackOmegamon said in a booming, deep and villainous voice. A monstrous channel of blazing, pulsating energy erupted from the barrel that was the giant head of BlackMetalGarurumon. It raced towards the heroes, and most of the Digimon managed to scatter before it hit.  
  
The blast was so powerful, it blew through the rest of the ground without effort, leaving an enormous hole with a black rim.  
  
While the partners of the deleted Digimon stood mourning for a moment, the others attacked again.  
  
But again, the power of three super-charged Megas was too much for even a small army of heroes and heroines to defeat.  
  
"Black Sword of the Destroyer!" the giant evil Mega said again in his unique voice, and with a swipe slashed through not only the Dark Masters' fortress but also an even bigger chunk of ground. The land fell away into darkness.  
  
"Good thing we cleared all our stuff out from there!" Yamato laughed as he watched the destruction.  
  
The Digimon kept attacking, but BlackOmegamon barely even responded to them.  
  
"There's no stopping this guy!" an Italian Child said.  
  
"Have hope!" said an Austrian Child---and his Digivice began to glow like a small sun, blinding white light.  
  
On the battlefield, his Digimon delivered what should have been another futile blow, but its attack gave a massive boom and a huge cloud of dust. The Digimon was starting to glow like the Digivice, and the other Chosen Children all took the hint.  
  
Putting every ounce of hope and faith they had up, the Children concentrated, and their Digimon also began glowing, delivering more powerful attacks. Imperialdramon blasted an angry BlackOmegamon in the arm, and the giant Super Mega.  
  
Swinging his head upward, BlackOmegamon roared, "Dragon Inferno!" and a huge channel of flame shot forth, nearly engulfing the smaller Mega.  
  
"Ocean Love!" a MarineAngemon called, and BlackOmegamon responded by swiveling his shoulder weapons down and using his Fury Blaster attack. The remaining ground was being ripped apart by the energy bullets flying from the massive machine guns.  
  
"We won't have anywhere left to stand!" a French girl shrieked.  
  
"Oh yes we will!" a Pixiemon said. With a wave of his pole, he cast his unusual spell to hold the Children aloft in the air should the ground be destroyed.  
  
BlackOmegamon wasn't looking too eager for a fight anymore: His armor was cracked, dented, scratched, slashed, burnt, dirty, and generally in need of fixing. But he was still ready to destroy.  
  
"This is getting tiresome!" Taichi said, faking a yawn.  
  
"Use your ultimate attack!" Yamato called to his Digimon.  
  
"You punks will enjoy this one!" Jun said, starting to laugh evilly.  
  
The Chosen Children could only stare, horror-stricken, as BlackOmegamon started to glow red again, but instead of dying down, the glow kept getting brighter. He crossed his arms over his chest and bellowed, "Armageddon Wave!"  
  
Lashing out with his arms as though swiping with twin swords, BlackOmegamon unleashed a solid wall of pure dark energy that was seemingly twice as big as he was. It tore through the ranks of the Chosen Children, sending them and their partners to their knees---  
  
"It---won't end---like this," Daisuke hissed, forcing himself back up, even though the attack wasn't finished yet. He could feel himself getting stronger, and all around, the other Children were doing the same, resisting the darkness and throwing it off.  
  
"Impossible!" Taichi and Yamato said as one, thunderstruck that their most powerful weapon had just been shown as useless.  
  
"It's over," Iori said. "You should have known that from the start."  
  
Jun was in a rage. "It isn't done yet, brat!"  
  
Indeed, the colossus of an evil Digimon was still standing.  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Jun?" Daisuke snapped. "You just lost!"  
  
"Not yet I haven't!" she shot back.  
  
"You know, I have HAD IT with you and your over-inflated egos!" Miyako said, stomping forward. She stuck out her Digivice like a weapon. "Have a dose of reality!"  
  
A blast of white light shot from the Digivice right into Jun, and she was thrown back, screaming, as a black shadow escaped her and disintegrated in the light.  
  
"That must be what was causing them to be evil!" Ken said. "They were posses by some kind of darkness!"  
  
The Chosen Children used their Digivices to clean out the systems of the Dark Masters easily, but BlackOmegamon was a little harder. He tried to crush them underfoot, but they blasted him with every light they had, and he crumbled to pieces until he was Agumon, Gabumon, and an egg.  
  
The rest of the Dark Masters were easily freed, being that they were somewhat helpless, confined in the medical ward.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It took some time, but the Digital World was slowly reborn. Taichi and the others were helping more than anyone else, feeling very guilty about what they had done.  
  
When the truth was found out, it had been the darkness that had possessed Yamato and Sora, during the reign of the old Dark Masters. The darkness hadn't been eliminated completely, and had grown stronger when it made contact with the other Digidestined, until it possessed them all and made its evil dreams reality.  
  
Things ended up okay, and no one really held any grudges. Jun still wouldn't leave Yamato's side, and Taichi became even more randy with Sora than before, culminating in the event when her mother caught the two of them going at it in her bedroom one night.  
  
Daisuke finally got a chance with Hikari, much to Takeru's chagrin. She had to alternate between them, due to her longer relationship with Takeru and the funny episodes Daisuke went through whenever he had a problem, being the moron that he was.  
  
Miyako had to mediate a little between Iori and Ken after he had suggested some ideas concerning the darkness, but things became fine. She actually took a liking to the boy who slightly looked like a girl, but that was more his haircut.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Happy ending, a little sappy here and there, but who cares much? The villains' ending is up next as the final chapter! It'll be hard to outdo myself after this one, though!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	13. The Stuff of Villains

Masters of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the LONG wait and all the reviews, everyone!  
  
TO bug-chan: That chapter was the Hero Ending. This is the Villain Ending. As for the age/costume tricks: Koushiro (Izzy) hacked the Digital World so the DD/Dark Masters would have false identities by using their past/alternate selves. Reread the chapters if you have to in order to see who stayed young and who used their Season 02 versions.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: The Stuff Of Villains  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that's Spiral Mountain, huh?" Daisuke asked rhetorically.  
  
"It has to go up for at least a couple of miles," Ken said, awed. "Look at the way it's designed: The bands of colors spiraling upward. Weird."  
  
"They must symbolize the different segments of the Digital World," Miyako guessed. "Look---blue for water, green for forest, and so on."  
  
"That's right," Iori said. "It's obvious."  
  
"Shouldn't we get up there and win or something?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Quite right," Hawkmon agreed. "The Dark Masters won't defeat themselves."  
  
"They might," Armadillomon said. "Bad guys always crave too much power to survive as a group."  
  
"But these guys have worked together for ages," Miyako said. "They'll always be a team."  
  
"Miyako is right," Ken nodded. "The Dark Masters WILL work together against us."  
  
"Move already!" Veemon said. "I want to see some action!"  
  
The heroes began climbing, carefully and slowly. Spiral Mountain was very tall, and the scaling took what seemed to be hours. Daisuke, still affected from Koushiro's revelations, almost fell, slipping from his spot. Ken managed to catch him.  
  
"Take a deep breath and clear your head already," Ken said. "We don't have time for revenge; we have a job to do."  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, his breathing ragged from the near-death experience.  
  
The gang resumed climbing, and saw the top shortly afterwards.  
  
"Not long now," Miyako said.  
  
It took twenty more minutes until they scrambled over the top edge of Spiral Mountain, and surveyed the area.  
  
Not far off was the Dark Masters main palace, a giant fortress that jutted out of the ground like an evil eyesore. Ken could feel himself slowly getting nauseas.  
  
"Come on," he said. "They'll be expecting us."  
  
"I'm expecting them," Daisuke grinned. "Payback nothing."  
  
"Guys," Veemon called from ahead. "Is the ground supposed to have spikes sticking out of it like this?"  
  
"What the?" Miyako began when the six metal blades protruding from the ground at Veemon's feet exploded outward, followed by a massive black form.  
  
"Veemon!" Daisuke cried out, but was held back by Ken.  
  
"You can't risk yourself!"  
  
And then they saw why: At eight feet tall, black and silver body armor glistening, BlackWarGreymon hovered several feet from the ground, holding a battered Veemon in one gauntleted hand.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, kiddies," he sneered in his harsh voice. "Me and my friends have been waiting all damn day for you to get here. Have to admit, fast as your mouths are, your bodies are much slower."  
  
"They won't be slow when we're kicking your butts!" Daisuke retorted.  
  
"This butt's got armor plating, punk," the evil Mega shot back coolly. "I think I can manage some fun before the others get here."  
  
With a flick of the wrist, he tossed his captive away and dove headlong at his enemies, blades thrust forward like lances.  
  
"Move!" Ken yelled, and the Chosen Children dove aside. BlackWarGreymon's weapons pierced the ground and tore it apart with no effort. He jerked them free and rounded on them, drawing an arm back as though to punch.  
  
"You're mine!" Armadillomon said as he digivolved into Ankylomon. He swung his massive tail at the killer, but BlackWarGreymon ducked and slashed at the ground, cutting it out from under his foe.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" the evil Mega called. He back-handed Aquilamon, who had tried a sneak attack. "See you next fall!"  
  
"Man, these guys ARE really evil," Daisuke said. "They're using cheesy clichés. That's just plain sucky!"  
  
"Little punk!" BlackWarGreymon bellowed as he smashed Ankylomon aside again. "I'll show you respect for your betters!"  
  
"Better at losing!" the human boy shot back. His plan was working perfectly: His enemy was becoming angry, and would be blinded by his anger enough to lose.  
  
Aquilamon launched an attack, but it bounced off BlackWarGreymon's armor and nicked ExVeemon, who had just rejoined the fight. The Mega jumped over another attack and kneed Aquilamon in the face, sending him flying back.  
  
"Keeping all the fun to yourself, are you?" a gruff and sinister voice asked.  
  
Heads turned to see BlackMetalGarurumon land yards away from his partner. Body covered in black and silver armor that glistened brightly, the second evil Mega gave off the same dark aura the first did. He seemed utterly confident in his ability to destroy all life.  
  
"No, just wasting time," BlackWarGreymon replied. "Let's teach these losers some manners."  
  
"I agree wholeheartedly."  
  
With a roar, both killers dove forward. BlackMetalGarurumon bit into ExVeemon's arm and swung him around, letting go and sending the Champion smashing into a boulder, shattering it.  
  
BlackWarGreymon did a double slash and grazed Aquilamon's wing tips, causing the latter to struggle with flying. Cackling evilly, the Mega dropped onto the large bird Digimon, sending it crashing into the ground below.  
  
As the dust cleared, he sneered derisively. "I guess this punk needs more flying lessons."  
  
"I agree!" his partner said. Taichi stepped out from the rocks, wearing the armor described in the last chapter. He smirked evilly. "This needs to be upped some more."  
  
"True," Yamato said as he joined his best friend. "Show them how a real Digimon fights!"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" the two evil Megas replied in military tones. They rounded on the heroes again, and launched themselves into a new battle.  
  
"Fireball!" someone cried, and the very thing flew into BlackWarGreymon's eye, blinding him for a moment and causing him to break off his attack and fly back for recovery room.  
  
"Who the hell?" Taichi and Yamato demanded at once.  
  
Heads turned again to find a small army of children and Digimon partners. They were of all different nationalities and appearances, looking like a motley but extremely potent power.  
  
"We thought you guys might need some help," a small Mexican girl said, standing next to a Minotarumon. "These maniacs are tough without help."  
  
"Glad to have it," Ken smiled.  
  
"Join right in," Miyako added happily.  
  
"Yeah, so we can bury you jackasses as well," Taichi mocked. "You think this changes things? You punks still have NO IDEA what you're messing with!"  
  
"No, we know exactly who we're messing with," Daisuke shot back. "Losers!"  
  
"You haven't beaten us yet!" Yamato retorted.  
  
"Then we will right now!"  
  
The battle began, and it was a hundred times fiercer than before. BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon had experience and enormous power, true, but the numbers of heroes and heroines were too great to be routed by just two.  
  
The evil Megas kept fighting, dodging and attacking and defending as much as possible without slowing down for anything. They were fighting in perfect unison, but they were hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
With a resounding boom, several energy blasts blew them back to their masters, battered and their armor cracked and dirty.  
  
But to everyone's surprise, Taichi and Yamato seemed to be grinning.  
  
"Remember what we said?" Taichi asked. "It doesn't change a thing."  
  
With a final roar, the Megas tried another assault, only to be obliterated in a giant ball of energy. Winds whipped up, and everyone had to struggle to keep from being blown away.  
  
The dust cleared, and there was no sign of the killers.  
  
"Told you so!" Daisuke cackled as he burst into laughter.  
  
"Uh, Daisuke?" Ken said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're still grinning," Iori said. "I don't get it."  
  
"And now you all die," Yamato said.  
  
The ground shook like an earthquake was happening, and the army of heroes struggled to keep from being hurt. Rocks shattered and new ones rose up from the ground, great chasms opening up and extending down into darkness.  
  
After a full two minutes of this, the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"What was that?" Daisuke called mockingly. "Your best shot?"  
  
"Wait for it," Taichi advised. "It gets better!"  
  
And with a deafening boom and a cracking of rocks, a gigantic form began rising straight out of the ground. The children screamed and scrambled for covered as shards rained down on them. The giant kept rising up, eventually slowing to a halt.  
  
Looking up, the good guys saw they were in deep shit. (AN: I gave his description last chapter).  
  
"Let us introduce to the victims," Taichi called, "our greatest warrior---"  
  
"BlackOmegamon!" Yamato finished dramatically. "And with all-new, improved attacks, which he will now use to bring about a permanent reign of darkness!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" an Italian boy yelled. A Frigimon stood by him, ready for action.  
  
"Then allow us to demonstrate!" Taichi said. "Kill him first!"  
  
Raising and aiming his MetalGarurumon cannon hand, the humongous Digimon, a Super Mega, attacked.  
  
"Apocalypse Cannon!" his deep, guttural, booming voice echoed.  
  
A bright light built up inside the barrel and then erupted forth, a wide channel of red, crackling energy that made the air boil and searing the skins and hairs of the Children, all of them at once.  
  
The energy blast hit, and the ground rippled, sending the heroes flying in all directions. The ground splintered and broke, cracking it even further.  
  
"What happened?" Daisuke coughed as he tried to look around for his allies.  
  
"We just got hammered big time," Iori said. "This is not good."  
  
"Wing Blade!" one Digimon called, but the attack didn't even gain attention from BlackOmegamon. He simply kept staring down at the Chosen Children, paying no heed to those attacking him.  
  
"His powers have to be monumental!" Ken said. "He isn't responding at all!"  
  
"Oh, he's a power to be reckoned with, all right," Yamato nodded.  
  
"That's right!" Taichi crowed. "A JUGGERNAUT AMONG DIGIMON!"  
  
"What a loon," Miyako sniffed.  
  
"Enough playing around! Kill them!" Yamato ordered.  
  
Raising his sword arm, BlackOmegamon obeyed.  
  
"Black Sword of the Destroyer!"  
  
With a swing, the giant sword slashed down, tearing up the ground and sending yet more shards flying about, stirring up great amounts of dust and dirt. The winds whipped again, and the Children were knocked off their feet this time.  
  
"Mind if I join the party?" a familiar voice asked sweetly.  
  
Daisuke looked up and saw---  
  
"Jun? What the hell?"  
  
Wearing last chapter's outfit, Jun Motomiya stood between Taichi and Yamato, a smug expression on her face.  
  
"I know you're wondering why, so I'll tell you," she said. "I'm doing this mostly for revenge on you, Daisuke, since you always had to make me feel bad. Power is another part of the reason, but mostly revenge."  
  
"Hear that?" Taichi sneered. "We just got another ally. That means you guys are going down even harder."  
  
Jun snapped her fingers, and, like in the last chapter, Machinedramon merged with BlackOmegamon to form an Ultra Mega. (AN: His description is also last chapter).  
  
"I think you'll find our side significantly harder to defeat now," Jun said smoothly.  
  
"Jun, I'm telling Mom on you!" Daisuke called.  
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "God, that's just pathetic."  
  
BlackOmegamon, now with enhanced powers, went on the offensive. He blew off another attack with a colossal head butt, exploding the Digimon into data bytes. He stepped on a number of others, including humans, killing them without a care.  
  
"He's unstoppable!" Iori cried. "We really ARE screwed!"  
  
"Try to have some hope, will you?" Miyako snapped. She turned back to gasp in horror. "Aquilamon!"  
  
Her partner exploded into pieces, thanks to BlackOmegamon's sword.  
  
And over the screams of terror, hopeless, and death, the Dark Masters' insane peals of laughter could be heard clearly.  
  
Daisuke snapped to attention when the stranglehold on his throat tightened, and he gasped inwardly. "Jun!"  
  
His own sister was choking him to death with her own two hands. "I told you, Daisuke, to never make fun of me. But you just had to push your luck!"  
  
Weary from battle, Daisuke could only delay the inevitable as her grip began stronger, and his weaker.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Light and dark, eh, Iori?" Yamato laughed. He was holding up the midget with one hand, his enhanced strength allowing him to do that. Iori struggled, held by the front his shirt.  
  
"You haven't won for good," Iori snapped.  
  
"That's right," Yamato grinned. "We won for evil."  
  
He grabbed the boy around the neck with lightning reflexes. There was a single, sharp snap, and he let the body fall to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You're pathetic, Ken. I can probably beat you in soccer with both my eyes ripped out of their sockets."  
  
Taichi had the most insanely evil smile on his face as he squeezed harder. Ken gave a muffled scream from beneath the gloves before his skull cracked.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I hate competition, you know," Jun said casually.  
  
"Go to hell!" Miyako growled as she struggled in the girl's grip, held by one hand, by the front of her vest, over the very edge of Spiral Mountain.  
  
"You first," Jun replied. "This ought to teach you not to mess with my Matt."  
  
She let go, but, to her surprise and small admiration, Miyako didn't scream once as she fell to her death.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And now that the little people are gone," Taichi said pleasantly, "we can begin our Reign of Darkness!"  
  
Standing in the center, Jun to his left and Yamato to his right, he gazed out onto the Digital World, his domain forevermore.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR" Hope that was good enough. READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
